El Dios que llegó a mi vida
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Después de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII, Tenma y Sasha desarrollan sentimientos hacia el otro. Fic Tenma x Sasha.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ejecución Aurora! **

**No pregunten porque comencé así, pero importa poco.**

**Unos de los fics que hacen falta en abundancia. Me refiero a un Tenma x Sasha.**

**Solo lean y díganme que les pareció.**

.

.

.

El final de la batalla contra Hades. Alone, Sasha y Tenma lo habían logrado. Lograron sellar el alma de Hades y pudieron salvar la Tierra de las malvadas manos del dios del Inframundo.

Aunque eso dejó víctimas detrás. Solamente ellos, Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de esta violenta guerra santa.

Para Sasha, la víctima que más le dolió fue la perdida de Sísifo de Sagitario, quien había sido la persona que la había recogido del orfanato hace años. Aunque le molestó por haber sido separada de su mejor amigo Tenma y su hermano Alone, ella lo consideraba como un padre.

Los demás Caballeros, tanto de bronce, plata y dorados caídos, debía darles un último adiós ejemplar. Ahora solo contaba con dos Caballeros Dorados y dos Caballeros de Bronce. El otro sobreviviente fue Yako de Unicornio.

Sasha construiría de nuevo el Santuario junto a Dohko, Shion y Tenma. A pesar de contar solo con 14 años, Sasha era una persona muy fuerte, no solo por ser la reencarnación de Athena.

Pero bueno, de eso pasaron 4 años y todo el Santuario se veía como nuevo, no una cosa que dijeran, que bruto, que nuevecito está el Santuario, pero por ahí va la cosa.

Las cosas cambiaron mucho entre Tenma y Sasha, ambos con 19 y 18 años cumplidos respectivamente.

Pero más con la peli lila…

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? – decía la mencionada caminando por los pasillos del Santuario - ¿Por qué mi corazón no deja de latir cada vez que pienso en Tenma?

Últimamente, Sasha se sentía extraña cuando estaba con su mejor amigo. Nunca sintió algo así por nadie, por Sísifo era más un cariño fraternal, pero lo que estaba sintiendo por Tenma era completamente diferente y desconocido para ella.

Incluso lo llegaba a manifestar cuando Tenma estaba cerca de otra chica. No sabía por qué, pero le molestaba que su Caballero estuviera cerca de otra mujer que no fuese ella, por ejemplo, Yuzuriha de Grulla.

Aunque la chica se llevara también junto con Yako de Unicornio, no podía evitar sentir una molestia invadir su corazón.

No le gustaba esa sensación, pero solo ocurría cuando Tenma estaba con otra chica que no fuese ella.

¿Qué será lo que Sasha sentía?

Obviamente todos sabemos que le ocurría a Athena.

Justamente, llegó a la doceava casa del Zodiaco, Piscis, y solo se puso a recordar al Caballero que defendía esa casa. Alfabica de Piscis fue un gran guerrero que duró hasta los últimos momentos, no solo él, sino todos los Dorados que cayeron en batalla.

Y aunque ya habían pasado 4 años desde la guerra, no podía evitar sentir tristeza por la pérdida de sus queridos Caballeros. Aunque contaba con dos de ellos y dos de bronce, le animaba más el carácter.

Sasha siguió bajando por las casas del Zodiaco hasta llegar hasta la de Sagitario. Y grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la persona que venía ocupando su mente desde hace un buen tiempo, Tenma de Pegaso.

Tenma cumplía el 5 de diciembre, por lo que su signo zodiacal era el de la casa en la que estaba, Sagitario. Tenma tenía un cierto parecido con Sísifo, aunque físicamente no se parecían mucho, su valor, coraje y determinación para proteger a los que más amaban, era algo que los hacia muy similares.

Incluso Sasha pensó en ascender al castaño de rango de bronce a rango dorado, convirtiéndolo en el Caballero Dorado de Sagitario, pero sería una sorpresa que quería darle.

La oji verde se comenzó a acercar a Pegaso, quien no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Por su parte, Tenma estaba presenciando más a fondo los entornos de la casa de Sagitario. Aunque aún le guardaba cierto rencor a Sísifo, no lo culpaba, debía llevar a Sasha a salvo a Grecia, incluso como la reencarnación de Athena.

Tenma no era idiota, era consciente de lo que le pasaba a Sasha. Él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su mejor amiga.

Sasha parecía ser la única que no se daba cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Incluso Alone, su hermano, se dio cuenta de lo que Sasha pasaba.

Amor.

Y no era precisamente el amor que le tenía a los Caballeros.

Alone le comentó a Tenma que Sasha siempre estuvo bien a su lado. Sasha consideraba a Tenma como su protector, pero lo consideraba más que un simple hermano o mejor amigo.

Tenma se dio cuenta de que posiblemente, no, se dio cuenta de que Sasha estaba enamorada de él.

¿Cuál era el problema?

Pegaso creía que esto estaba mal.

Su amiga Sasha, no, Athena era considerada la diosa más pura de todos los dioses del Olimpo, la hija preferida de Zeus y la madre de todos los Caballeros.

Amar a Sasha sería un pecado imperdonable.

Y más… sabía que las casas de los Dorados no estarían vacías por mucho tiempo.

Alone tardó 4 años en recuperarse de la energía de Hades y entonces tuvo el poder para poder revivir a los Dorados caídos en la Guerra Santa.

En una semana más o menos, todos los Caballeros Dorados, a excepción de Shion y Dohko, serian revividos y volverían a proteger a Athena.

Aunque sabía que no habría una próxima guerra hasta dentro de 200 años.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – dijo Tenma mirando el cielo, el cual mostraba la constelación de Pegaso – No puedo tener estos sentimientos por Sasha.

\- ¿De qué sentimientos hablas? – esa voz alertó mucho a Tenma quien se puso muy nervioso y más por el hecho del que lo haiga oído habría sido su maestro Dohko o Shion, pero se tranquilizó cuando supo quién era - ¿Alone?

\- El mismo que ves – dijo el rubio - ¿De qué sentimientos hablas?

\- P-Pues… - Tenma fue descubierto – n-no, de nada.

\- ¿No me digas que tienes sentimientos por Sasha?

\- … - Pegaso quedó mudo, su mejor amigo lo descubrió – sí.

\- Deberías decirle – le dijo Alone – estoy seguro que te corresponde y…

\- No – interrumpió – aunque Sasha tuviera los mismos sentimientos por mí, no debería aceptarlos.

\- ¿Por qué? – Alone lo miró extrañado - ¿Solo porque es la reencarnación de Athena?

\- Sí. Athena es considerada la diosa de la guerra y también la diosa que nunca tuvo amantes.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso?

\- Athena sigue siendo virgen desde la era de los Mitos y no creo que sea importante que ella quiera un amante. Por eso te lo digo Alone, aunque Sasha y yo nos gustáramos, no creo que deba iniciar algo serio con ella.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué harás?

\- No lo sé – suspiró Pegaso – creo que debería involucrarme con más mujeres.

\- Bueno – Alone lo pensó un poco – eres bastante famoso y popular en el Santuario y las aldeas aledañas que vivieron la Guerra Santa.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- He pasado por ahí, de suerte los demás ocultaron el hecho de que yo fui el recipiente de Hades, así que nadie sabe eso. Solo me conocen como el hermano de Athena.

\- ¿Qué suerte tienes?

\- Cuando supieron que tú y yo éramos amigos, muchas chicas me empezaron a preguntar por ti. Al parecer eres demasiado popular, incluso entre las Amazonas.

\- ¿Entre las Amazonas?

\- Sí, creo que la más cercana a ti es Yuzuriha-san.

\- No lo creo – dijo Tenma – ella y Yako salen.

\- ¿Sale con Yako-san? – exclamó Alone sorprendido.

\- Sí, de hecho, yo ayudé al idiota de Yako a declarársele. El muy idiota no tuvo los huevos para decirle que le gustaba, tuve que tirarle un meteoro de Pegaso al trasero para que le dijera que saliera con él. Ella aceptó con mucho gusto, de hecho, ella también planeaba decirle que salieran, pero al parecer a Yuzuriha también le agarraron los nervios.

\- Joder que gran historia Tenma me he emocionado y todo amigo, que final épico – decía Alone llorando de alegría.

\- ¿Crees que algún futuro alguien use esa frase?

\- No lo creo, nadie en el futuro se acordará de esa frase – dicho esto, ambos amigos rieron.

\- Solo falta Sasha y ya seriamos tres – dijo Tenma quien no se esperaba que las palabras tienen poder.

\- ¿Me llamaban? – dijo una voz llegando al lugar. Eso congeló a Tenma en el lugar ya que sabía quién era la dueña de esa voz.

\- ¿S-Sasha? – dijo Tenma muy nervioso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasha? – preguntó Alone a su hermana.

\- Estaba aburrida y no sabía dónde estaban – dijo la peli lila – fuiste muy mala en dejarme sola, hermano.

\- Lo siento, pero es que tenía que hablar con Tenma.

\- ¿De que hablaban?

\- D-De nada… - Tenma trató de hablar, pero su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

\- Le decía a Tenma que él es muy popular entre las chicas de las aldeanas de las aldeas aledañas y que siempre que voy me preguntan por él y que cuando irá a verlas.

\- ¿Así? – la peli lila por un momento sintió un breve dolor en su pecho por lo dicho por su hermano – B-Bueno, no te culpo.

\- … - Pegaso quedó sin palabras, pero podía sentir que Sasha se veía demasiado triste.

\- E-Este… - Alone notó el tenso ambiente entre sus amigos y decidió alegrarlo un poco - ¿Por qué no damos una vuelta como en los viejos tiempos?

\- S-Sí, es una buena idea – dijo Tenma - ¿Qué opinas Sasha?

\- E-Es una buena idea – dijo la diosa – hace tiempo que no salimos los tres.

Los tres chicos caminaron juntos por los lugares del Santuario que normalmente siempre visitaban, incluso pasaron las 12 casas del Zodiaco.

-Por cierto – dijo Sasha - ¿Cuándo revivirás a los Caballeros Dorados, Alone?

\- Posiblemente dentro de 5 días – dijo el rubio con simplicidad – al parecer ya reuní suficiente cosmos para poder traerlos de vuelta a la vida.

\- M-Me alegra.

\- Pero hay un inconveniente – dijo el ex cuerpo de Hades.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tendrán la vida de unos simples humanos, eso sí, aun controlarán el cosmos, pero no podrán vivir como el Patriarca Sage.

\- ¿C-Cuanto es lo más que vivirán?

\- Lo mismo que un humano promedio, unos 60 a 70 años.

\- Bueno, por lo menos tendrán vidas limpias.

\- Sí.

\- Y dime Tenma – habló el rubio - ¿Cuándo te conseguirás pareja?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – aquello dicho por Alone casi ahoga a Tenma con su propia saliva.

\- Tienes varias chicas detrás de ti, incluso te habría permitido que salieras con mi hermana.

\- ¡Alone! – gritaron ambos chicos muy avergonzados y prosiguieron a perseguir al rubio quien corría por su vida ya que tenía a Pegaso y a Athena detrás de él.

Y eso sería el inicio de las nuevas aventuras de estos tres amigos, en especial del Caballero de Pegaso, Tenma y la reencarnación de Athena, Sasha.

.

_¿Podrán estar juntos?_

_¿Qué pasará con los Dorados?_

_¿Sísifo de Sagitario dejará de ser tan gay?_

_¿A cuánto está el kilo de jitomates?_

_._

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo nada que decir, me quedé sin chistes y quiero comenzar rápido el capítulo.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**geminisnocris. **__Gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, el fic tendrá continuación. ¡Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Tenma y Sasha, en mi humilde opinión, hacen buena pareja, así que, como diría Shiryu, amiga mía no estás sola. Lo de los Dorados, se te resolverá si sigues leyendo. Gracias por leerme, ¡Bendición de Athena!_

.

**Sin más, una flecha de Sagitario para todos y vamos con el capítulo de hoy…**

.

.

.

Los tres amigos de la infancia, ahora eran como unos chicos de secundaria jugando como locos. A pesar que contaran con 19 y 18 años, no habían tenido una infancia muy buena que digamos.

Aunque a pesar de todo, los momentos que vivían eran mágicos, al fin estaban libre de guerras por la humanidad y mil cosas que prácticamente todos ya hemos visto al ver todas las sagas XD.

Habían pasado exactamente 5 días desde lo acontecido en el primer capítulo y ese día sería el día en el que los Caballeros Dorados serían revividos.

Sasha informó a las aldeas y a los aprendices de Caballero que había en el Santuario, que los honorables Caballeros Dorados regresarían del más allá.

Todo el mundo se reunió en las afueras del Santuario. Desde niños pequeños hasta personas que habían presenciado la guerra Santa de hace 4 años.

.

**N/A. No sé si los demás personajes tenían nombres, pero algunos me los inventaré.**

.

Entre ellos, se hallaba Mirna, la chica que presenció la muerte del Caballero Albafíca de Piscis y varias personas más que mostraron signos de ansiedad por ver una vez más a los Caballeros Dorados.

Exactamente a las 12 del mediodía, hora solar, Alone se preparó desde la Villa de Athena, la cual se encontraba sin vista para los demás.

Sasha se paró frente a los aldeanos.

\- ¡Mi gente! – exclamó la peli lila – hoy será un día único en la historia de la humanidad. Hoy, los Caballeros Dorados caídos en combate durante la Guerra Santa, volverán una vez más para protegernos.

Todo el mundo estaba emocionado y gritaba con alegría.

-Ya es hora – le susurró Tenma quien estaba a su lado.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Shion quien se hallaba junto a Dohko, ambos ansiosos por ver de nuevo a sus camaradas.

\- Bien – dijo Athena y luego gritó a los cielos - ¡vuelvan, mis leales guerreros!

En eso, Alone extendió su brazo al cielo y lanzó un rayo de cosmos dorado y todo el cielo se cubrió de ese color.

Como si se tratase de una imagen celestial, los signos del zodíaco de los Caballeros muertos aparecieron en el cielo, solo faltando Libra y Aries.

Los signos del zodiaco comenzaron a latir con fuerza y de la nada, 10 rayos se dispararon al suelo frente a Sasha, quien fue cubierta por Tenma.

Unos segundos después, la luz se estaba disminuyendo, pero en eso, las Armaduras restantes aparecieron frente a todos, pero está vez, con personas dentro.

Sasha quedó sorprendida al ver a sus queridos Caballeros Dorados de vuelta.

-¡Los Dorados han vuelto! – no fue hasta que Tenma gritó que todo el mundo comenzó a festejar tal acontecimiento. Todos estaban felices por el regreso de los más poderosos.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta… mis caballeros – susurró Sasha quien tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Chicos! – Dohko se dirigió a sus camaradas a saludarlos.

\- ¿D-Dohko? – dijo Aldebarán apenas reaccionando.

\- Has vuelto amigo mío.

\- ¿En verdad… estamos vivos? – preguntó El Cid quien aún seguía en shock.

\- ¡Cid! – gritó Tenma dirigiéndose al Dorado.

\- ¿Tenma? – preguntó Capricornio.

\- ¡Me alegra verte Cid!

\- ¡Sísifo! ¡Kardia! – Sasha se dirigió hacia los Caballeros que ella llegó a considerar sus padres.

\- ¿Athena? – preguntaron ambos.

\- ¡Me alegra que hayan vuelto! – la peli lila no aguantó más las lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Señor Albafíca – se escuchó el grito de una chica quien solo se lanzó a abrazar al Caballero Dorado de Piscis.

\- ¿E-Estoy vivo?

\- ¡Sí!

Los demás caballeros no entendían como era que estaban vivitos y coleando.

Todo fue un shock al inicio, aunque todo se aclararía después.

Los Dorados fueron llevados a la Sala del Patriarca, la cual fue dejada por Sage después de su muerte.

Al llegar…

-Con todo respeto señorita Athena… pero me podría decir por qué es que estamos vivos – dijo Manigoldo de Cáncer.

\- Te lo responderé Manigoldo – dijo Sasha – la razón por la que todos están reunidos aquí es que hemos podido revivirles.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Así como lo escuchan, tomó mucho tiempo preparar todo, pero están de vuelta.

\- Eso significa que… ¿pudimos ganar? – preguntó Degel de Acuario.

\- Así es Degel.

\- M-Me alegra – muchos de los Dorados se sentían satisfechos por su trabajo.

\- Que feliz me siento – dijo Kardia quien sentía que la temperatura corporal le subía – Degel, échame airecito.

\- Como digas – Acuario le lanzó algo de aire frio a Escorpio y se calmó - ¿Mejor?

\- Mejor.

\- No sean irrespetuosos – dijo Sísifo – no ven que estamos frente a Athena.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la diosa – lo único que me alegra es poder verlos.

\- A nosotros también - habló El Cid.

\- Me alegra incluso que hayas realizado tu mejor espada Cid – dijo Tenma quien se hizo presente en el lugar.

\- Sí – y ahí el ego se le subió a la cabeza al Cid - ¡logré derrotar a 4 dioses con mi espada!

\- Cid – le dijeron varios camaradas recordando que estaban con Athena.

\- P-Perdóneme Athena.

\- Vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse – dijo la peli lila – ahora que están vivos, pueden ir a celebrar.

\- ¿Celebrar?

\- Sí, de hecho, hay algo que debo hacer con Albafíca.

\- ¿Conmigo? – respondió Piscis algo confundido.

\- Sí – la diosa apuntó con su báculo hacia el Dorado y le lanzó un rayo de energía.

\- ¿Q-Que me pasa? – dijo Albafíca sintiendo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

\- Ya terminé – Sasha retiró su báculo del peli celeste.

\- ¿Q-Que me hizo Athena?

\- He removido el veneno temporalmente de tu sangre, así no tendrás problemas para estar con gente a tu alrededor. Pero no te preocupes, el veneno volverá a ti cuando realmente lo ocupes.

\- M-Muchas gracias señorita Athena – dijo Piscis muy agradecido.

\- A los demás – anunció la diosa – por ahora, pueden vivir en paz. Y, antes que nada, déjenme presentarles al nuevo patriarca.

\- ¿Nuevo patriarca?

\- Sí – en eso, detrás de Athena apareció Shion con las ropas del Patriarca.

\- ¿S-Shion? – los Dorados no terminaban de salir de su asombro al ver a su compañero de armas como el viejo Sage.

\- Así es – habló Aries – después del sacrificio del maestro Sage, Athena me ha encomendado el deber de ejercer como Patriarca hasta que la próxima guerra Santa llegue.

\- Maestro Shion.

Luego de varias pláticas y como los Dorados se fueron a celebrar su regreso a la vida.

Sasha regresó a la Villa de Athena para ver a su hermano Alone junto con Tenma.

El rubio estaba dormido sobre el balcón, al parecer usó mucha de su energía para traer a la vida a los Caballeros.

-Pobre Alone – dijo Tenma viendo a su mejor amigo – creo que se merece un buen descanso.

\- Tienes razón – habló Sasha – hizo un gran trabajo.

\- Sí – Tenma cargó a Alone en sus brazos y lo dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones de la Villa.

Lo depositó en la cama y lo dejaron dormir.

\- ¿Crees que se recupere?

\- Descuida, Alone es fuerte.

\- Tienes razón, Alone-nee-san no es alguien de temer ahora.

\- Aunque no sé cómo reaccionarán los Dorados al ver a Alone.

\- Creo que antes deberíamos hablarles.

\- Pero por ahora ellos deben estar festejando mucho, después de todo esos 12 son unos borrachos.

\- Pero si apenas van a dar las 3 de la tarde.

\- Sasha – dijo el castaño – créeme, tus Caballeros Dorados son unos borrachos.

\- P-Pero nunca miré beber a Sísifo o a Kardia.

\- Esos son los más borrachos – le dijo Tenma – Sísifo se echó una tarra de cerveza cuando estaba disparando flechas y Kardia hace que Degel le dé frio a la bebida y luego se le empina.

\- D-Deberé hablar con ellos más tarde – dijo la peli lila quien sentía algo de enojo por la actitud de sus dos Caballeros favoritos.

\- Déjalos por ahora – dijo Tenma con algo de malicia – cuando hagas algo mal, échales en cara esa faceta de ellos.

\- Sí, tienes razón – ambos rieron.

Ambos siguieron hablando felizmente, más porque era la conversación más normal que habían tenido desde que la guerra Santa había terminado.

Ambos fueron a un balcón algo alejados de la vista de los demás y donde nadie fuera a identificarlos.

-Dime Sasha – dijo Tenma - ¿Qué se siente ser Athena?

\- ¿Cómo así? – Sasha no entendió la pregunta.

\- Digo, eres la diosa que comanda 88 Caballeros en una lucha sin fin. Quiero decir, que se siente ser la más poderosa, ser una diosa.

\- Pues, aunque no lo creas, se siente normal – dijo la chica con sinceridad – muchos creen que ser Athena es algo fuera de este mundo, pero no. En mi opinión, se siente normal.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Vaya - en eso, Tenma decidió hacer una jugada algo peligrosa, más por que podría dañar un poco la integridad de Sasha, pero no podía quitarse esa duda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tenma? – dijo Sasha viendo a su mejor amigo.

\- D-Dime algo Sasha – Tenma hablaba con algo de nervios en su voz - ¿Athena… puede tener amantes?

\- … - la peli lila quedó en silencio y solo miraba al castaño con una expresión de asombro por la pregunta.

\- ¿Athena nunca tuvo amantes?

\- No – dijo la chica – mis vidas pasadas desde Athena hasta sus múltiples reencarnaciones nunca se han interesado en alguien de esa manera.

\- Y-Ya veo – dijo el castaño pensando que eso era un rotundo no.

\- ¿T-Tenma?

\- P-Perdóname por eso Sasha.

\- S-Solo fue una pregunta, no debes de disculparte.

\- No lo digo por eso Sasha – le dijo el Caballero de Bronce – lo digo por esto.

\- ¿De qué ha…? – las palabras de la diosa murieron en su boca al sentir unos labios posando sobre los suyos.

Cuando reaccionó, vio como Tenma la besaba… ¡LA ESTABA BESANDO!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven guerrero se retiró y se fue del lugar, ignorando los llamados de su diosa para que volviera.

Sasha solo posó sus dedos en sus labios pensando en el beso de su amado caballero.

-Tenma – susurró para sí misma – Te amo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Nos vemos en la próxima, comenten y díganme que les pareció._

_¡Meteoros de Pegaso!_


	3. Chapter 3

**No sé qué decir, solo creo que saludaré a iremos a la lectura XD. Creo que este capítulo será de relleno.**

.

_**camilo navas. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que la seguiré. Por cierto, gracias por el dato, ya había pensado que la muchacha se llamaba Agasha, pero no lo ponía porque pensé que estaba en lo incorrecto, pero me di cuenta de mi error. ¡Mil gracias y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Las cosas entre Tenma y Sasha sufrirán pequeños cambios. Me alegra que te gustara la resurrección de los Dorados, hay que admitir que ellos son los más queridos por los fans junto a los de Bronce, pero ellos son más por el signo que representan. Yo soy Aries. Por cierto, ¿a qué pregunta te referías qué hizo Tenma? ¡Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde el pequeño incidente entre Tenma y Sasha y las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente.

La peli lila había querido reunirse con su mejor amigo todo este tiempo, pero siempre que le buscaba, nunca lo encontraba.

Incluso le pidió ayuda a Dohko.

-Lo siento Athena, pero Tenma no quiere venir aun – dijo el Caballero de Libra arrodillado frente a la diosa.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere venir conmigo?

\- He tratado de convencerlo, pero de ningún modo quiere venir a verla.

\- Tenma.

\- ¿Quiere que lo traigamos a la fuerza? Puedo llevar a Shion y Aldebarán para traerlo.

\- No, quiero que él venga voluntariamente.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo el chino retirándose del lugar.

Cuando Dohko abandonó la sala del Patriarca, Sasha solo se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación y miró todo el Santuario desde ahí. Las aldeas vecinas ya estaban reconstruidas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Trataba de distraer su mente desde el beso que se dio con Tenma.

Nunca se había sentido tan ignorada desde que había venido al Santuario.

Tenma había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre y el hecho de que se hubiese enamorado de él, había sido una sorpresa.

Ahora que Tenma se había atrevido a besarla, sus sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes por él.

Pero desde ese incidente, parece que Tenma no quisiese saber nada de ella.

Incluso quiso que Alone le ayudara para que convenciera a Tenma, pero él le decía que no podía hacer nada.

-Tenma – susurró Sasha tomándose el corazón - ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras lejos de ese lugar, se encontraba nuestro Pegaso al lado de un lago un poco lejos del Santuario.

Se maldecía una y otra vez por ser un idiota. Se había atrevido a besar a Sasha, ¡besó no solo a su mejor amiga! ¡Sino también a su diosa!

Si los Dorados descubrían que había hecho tal bajeza, de seguro lo castrarían o asesinarían de la peor manera posible. Lo más que pensó fue que posiblemente Kardia lo torturaría con su Aguja Escarlata o Sísifo lo atravesaría con varias flechas de Sagitario.

Alone había tratado de convencerlo de ir a hablar con Sasha, pero todas las veces se negó por que no se atrevía a ver a los ojos a su amada. Lo que había hecho era… imperdonable.

En eso, escuchó varios pasos venir tras él y un fuerte cosmos lo acompañaba. Pensó que posiblemente era Dohko que lo venía a convencer de ir con Athena, cosa que él ya había rechazado.

-Dohko, ya te dije que no quiero ver a Sasha – exclamó Tenma algo enojado.

\- No soy Dohko para tu mayor información burro con alas.

\- Esa voz – Tenma volteó la cabeza - ¿Manigoldo?

\- No que va, soy Parangaricutirimicuaro Ramírez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Olvídalo, veo que has estado muy distraído muchacho – decía Cáncer con sarcasmo.

\- Algo así.

\- Vamos, anima esa cara de burro desnutrido que te cargas y platícale al tío Manigoldo que te ocurre.

\- No creo que sea buena idea que te cuente esto Manigoldo.

\- Ya veo – dijo el Dorado – entonces no me queda más que obligarte a hablar.

\- ¿Qué? – en eso que Tenma se quiso despegar del Caballero Dorado, Manigoldo actuó primero.

\- ¡Ondas Infernales! – Manigoldo lanzó su ataque hacia Pegaso que hizo que su alma se despegara de su cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Q-Que me haces Manigoldo?! – gritaba Tenma mientras miraba como su alma se iba lejos de su cuerpo.

\- Veamos si dices eso después de que te mande a mi jardín – decía el cuarto guardián.

\- ¡No es gracioso Manigoldo!

Sin más, el Caballero de Cáncer mandó a Tenma a la colina de Yomotsu donde iban todos los muertos que iban al Inframundo.

Al caer en el lugar, Tenma se levanta y se pone frente a frente con Manigoldo.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Ya me está hartando tu actitud, muchacho. Dohko me ha comentado el problema que tienes con Athena.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- No deberías ignorar a tu diosa, sabes que Athena te quiere mucho, incluso diría que más que a todos nosotros juntos.

\- N-No es cierto…

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Manigoldo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Pegaso quien salió volando por el lugar.

\- ¿¡Y eso por que fue!?

\- ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – gruñó el Dorado - ¡Athena está muy preocupada por ti y a ti ni siquiera te importa!

\- N-No puedo hablarle de nuevo a Sasha.

\- ¡Necio! – gritó el peli azul - ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Ondas del Infierno!

\- ¡Ya me harté también! – gritó el castaño - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí causando que todo Yomotsu resplandeciera. Por una razón obvia, Manigoldo comenzó a ganar más ventaja sobre Pegaso.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes enano? – se burló el peli azul – me aburres.

\- No digas eso – susurró el castaño.

\- Pues si no atacas primero, lo haré yo… ¡Al máximo poder! ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡COMETA PEGASO!

Aunque nada cambió en los ataques, Manigoldo comenzó a perder algo de terreno.

Incluso se dio cuenta de que la Armadura de Pegaso comenzaba a brillar en un aura blanca.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

\- ¡AL MÁXIMO COSMOS! – fue el grito final de Tenma para que su Armadura cambiara de color y forma.

\- E-Eso es…

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO! – dicho esto, Tenma lanzó miles de rayos potentes y veloces hacia el Dorado, quien no pudo hacer nada y cayó derrotado ante el sorprendente poder de Tenma.

\- I-Increíble… este tiene mucho poder… - decía un adolorido Manigoldo.

\- … - Tenma vestido con Armadura Divina solo suspiraba fuertemente debido al cansancio de elevar su cosmos.

\- E-Eres increíble mocoso.

\- Tu también Manigoldo.

\- Deberías ir… con Athena, al menos para aclarar las cosas – Cáncer se levantaba lentamente.

\- No quiero ver a Athena… a Sasha por el momento.

\- Mira, me rindo. Honestamente quiero que dejes esta actitud tan idiota que tienes de negación, pero ni trayéndote por la fuerza irás con Athena.

\- … -

\- Mira, los demás Dorados no se quedarán de brazos cruzados al ver como el Caballero favorito de Athena se rehúsa a verla.

\- Lo sé.

\- Eso dile a Sísifo y Kardia, que no estarán muy felices de verte si Athena se deprime.

\- Hablaré con ella a su tiempo.

\- Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

\- Solo regresemos – dijo Tenma quien tenía necesidad de irse.

\- Bien – y dicho eso, Manigoldo regresó a Tenma a su cuerpo y volvieron a la normalidad.

\- Gracias.

\- Solo recuérdalo Tenma de Pegaso, Athena te esperará siempre, pero no la hagas esperar mucho – y dicho esto, se esfumó.

Tenma solo volvió a mirar el lago en el que estaba y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. La batalla contra Manigoldo le había dejado varias heridas que necesitaría curar tan pronto como fuese posible.

Mientras que en la Cámara del Patriarca…

Ahora estaban Sísifo y Kardia junto a la peli lila la cual aún yacía muy triste.

-Vamos Athena, debería mejorar su estado de ánimo – decía Sísifo tratando de animar a su diosa.

\- Si quiere voy por Pegaso y me traigo con mi Aguja Escarlata – dijo Kardia exponiendo su dedo índice.

\- No, quiero que Tenma venga por cuenta propia.

\- No creo que Pegaso venga pronto – dijo el arquero – por su actitud se mira que tardará mucho en llegar.

\- Tal vez Sísifo tenga razón – habló Escorpio – Pegaso tardará en llegar.

\- Apoyo esa decisión – dijo una nueva voz llegando al lugar.

\- ¿Manigoldo?

\- Traigo un reporte sobre Tenma de Pegaso – el cuarto caballero se arrodilló frente a su diosa.

\- ¿Cómo está Tenma?

\- Pegaso está algo mal emocionalmente, se ve que está algo triste – dijo Cáncer – traté de traerlo, incluso lo reté a una batalla, pero me terminó ganando.

\- Manigoldo, sabes que no me gusta que mis caballeros peleen entre ellos, incluso si no en serio la batalla.

\- Lo siento, lamento mucho la desobediencia.

\- Está bien, bueno, dime ¿Vino Tenma contigo?

\- No, me venció usando una Armadura Divina.

\- ¿Armadura Divina?

\- Sí, me venció de un solo golpe.

\- Vaya – suspiró la diosa – bueno, puedes retirarte.

\- Sí – y dicho eso, Cáncer se fue.

\- Tenma.

\- Athena, déjenos traer a Pegaso, Kardia y yo se lo traeremos.

\- Ya les dije que quiero que él venga por su cuenta, si viene a fuerzas no servirá de nada.

\- ¡Sasha!

\- ¿Eh? – Athena voltéo - ¿Alone-nee-san?

\- Ya vengo, voy a salir.

\- ¿A dónde vas Alone? – preguntó Sísifo viendo como el hermano de Sasha salía. Aún era algo incómodo para los Dorados convivir con el ex recipiente de Hades.

\- Tenma me mandó a llamar – el decir eso causó un flujo de emociones en Sasha - ¿no te importa si voy?

\- Vamos hermano, eres libre de salir.

\- Bien, me retiro – y dicho esto, el rubio se retiró.

\- Algo no me gusta de esto – dijo Sagitario – creo que iré a vigilar.

\- Tienes razón, iré contigo.

\- No se molesten – dijo una voz en el lugar.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?

\- No deberías hablarle así a un camarada – dijo la voz.

\- No sabía que andabas por aquí – en eso se va mostrando de quien se trataba – Regulus de Leo.

\- Sí, y si quieren puedo hacer que podamos saber qué pasa con el Caballero Pegaso y con Alone.

\- ¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Los seguirás?

\- No es necesario, puedo saber que pasa a mi alrededor usando el poder de la naturaleza, después de todo antes de morir logré hacerme uno con ella.

\- Ya veo, con que así derrotaste a Radamanthys.

\- Sí.

\- Cuento contigo Regulus.

\- Sí diosa Athena.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Este capítulo es más de relleno, pero servirá para que el siguiente se pueda ver más el desarrollo. Tenma está indeciso y Sasha está muy triste._

_¿Creen que Tenma se merece un buen golpe en la cara?_

_Sin más, nos vemos._

_Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Los 100 Dragones Supremos de Rozank!**

**No tengo nada para hacer la intro XD.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__¡Mil gracias por leer esta humilde historia! Me alegro que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, no tardaré en actualizar esta historia, si me tardo es porque la Universidad me atrasa, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Pienso lo mismo que tú, Tenma debería darse una oportunidad con Sasha, no importa el resultado. Por cierto, gracias por aclararme lo de la pregunta. Tal vez se te responda. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Alone había llegado al lugar al que Tenma lo había llamado. Al llegar….

\- ¿Tenma?

\- Alone, no puedo soportar esto más.

\- T-Te entiendo amigo, pero no sé qué puedas hacer.

\- Alone, quiero a Sasha, pero creo que esto no es correcto.

En eso Tenma siente como un cosmos está alrededor de él y de Alone, no es un cosmos maligno, es amistoso, pero está ahí sin ningún motivo aparente.

_-Este cosmos…. Ya lo he sentido – _pensó el castaño - _¿será de…?_

\- ¿Tenma?

\- L-Lo siento Alone, solo pensaba en algo.

\- Bueno, pero dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Para serte sincero, no lo sé.

\- Te lo digo, deberías decirle a Sasha de una vez lo que sientes.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, ahora que están los Dorados en orden, no hay necesidad de que ella sepa lo que siento.

\- ¡Tenma, eso no tiene sentido!

\- ¡Para mí sí! – dijo – no quiero que Sasha piense mal de mí si se entera de que tengo sentimientos por ella.

\- Te digo que no tiene sentido Tenma, ella tal vez…

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- Deberíamos dejar este tema a un lado, por favor Alone, no quiero hablar más de esto.

\- Tenma – el rubio miró a su amigo – está bien.

\- Gracias.

\- Vamos, que te quería mostrar una tienda en la que venden unos colores de pintura que sé que te encantarán.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – ambos fueron a la Villa más cercana al Santuario para ver eso.

.

Mientras que en la Cámara del Patriarca…

Regulus se hallaba en pose de meditación mientras era observado por Sísifo, Kardia y Athena.

\- ¿Y bien, Regulus? – le dijo Sagitario.

\- Creo que escuché algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al parecer Tenma no quiere venir a ver a Athena debido a un problema de sentimientos prohibidos.

\- ¿Sentimientos… prohibidos? – dijeron ambos Dorados no entendiendo a que se refería Leo, cosa que Sasha supo de que trataba.

\- Athena, ¿sabe usted a que se refiere Tenma con lo de sentimientos prohibidos? – dijo Regulus sabiendo que posiblemente la diosa sabía algo.

\- Sí, sé porque Tenma no quiere venir a verme, pero es por eso que quiero que venga.

\- ¿Por qué no lo traemos a la fuerza? – dijo Kardia – ya le dije que con mi Aguja Escarlata puedo traerlo.

\- No Kardia, ya te dije que es algo que Tenma y yo debemos conversarlo, y por eso quiero que venga él personalmente.

\- Athena.

\- Es más, esto lo deben saber todos los Dorados.

\- ¿Todos los Dorados?

\- Sí – Sasha se dirigió hacia Sagitario – Sísifo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Reúne a los demás Caballeros Dorados aquí en la sala del Patriarca, quiero hablar con ellos sobre un tema importante.

\- Como diga diosa Athena – Sísifo hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

\- ¿Qué cosa nos dirá diosa Athena?

\- Ya verán, quiero que los Dorados estén presentes, no quiero que luego se arme un escándalo.

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Ya verán – dijo Sasha antes de retirarse a la Villa de Athena a prepararse.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Athena? – dijo Kardia – nunca la había visto así. Pero creo que todo esto tiene que ver con Pegaso.

\- En efecto Kardia.

\- Sí Pegaso le hizo algo a Athena, juro que le enterraré mi Aguja Escarlata en lo más profundo de sus entrañas – dijo Escorpio con cara algo tétrica.

\- A veces das miedo.

\- ¿En serio? Degel dice lo mismo, pero no lo creo así.

\- Tu y Degel parecen novios por cómo se miran.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices? – Kardia se puso algo rojo – e-es solo porque Degel me brinda aire frio, eso me mantiene vivo, sino hace tiempo hubiese colgado las botas.

\- Dices eso, pero como que no suenas muy convencido – Leo se seguía aprovechando de la situación.

\- M-Mira gato de panadería, mejor me voy a refrescar porque si sigo discutiendo contigo, tendré que pedirle a Degel que me dé aire.

\- Ahí vas tú de nuevo con Degel.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada! – le dijo el peli azul antes de retirarse.

\- Kardia no acepta su homosexualidad – dijo Leo riéndose para luego calmarse y mirar por la ventana de la Sala del Patriarca – Tenma de Pegaso, eres un hombre con mucha suerte.

Horas después, los 12 Caballeros Dorados se reunieron en la Sala Patriarcal, esperando a su diosa que no tardaría en llegar.

\- ¿Qué querrá decirnos Athena? – preguntó El Cid.

\- Ni idea, pero debe ser algo importante – dijo Dohko – creo que tal vez tenga que ver con Tenma, Athena ha estado muy distraída por él.

\- No quiero imaginar que Pegaso le haya hecho algo malo – opinó Aldebarán – si lo hizo…

\- No te preocupes por eso Aldebarán, si le hizo algo a Athena, lo enviaré a Yomotsu personalmente – dijo Manigoldo mostrando llamas azules.

\- No uses la violencia Manigoldo, sabes que a Athena no le gusta – dijo Asmita.

\- Mira Asmita, no creo que debas dar consejos que no sigues.

\- Ya cálmense ustedes dos – dijo Albafíca – no deberían discutir por tonterías.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Albafíca, no creo que Pegaso haya sido capaz de hacerle algún daño a la señorita Athena, es más un aspecto sentimental.

\- Vaya Degel, siempre me sorprendes – alagó Kardia a su mejor amigo – no sabía que fuese filosofo.

\- Hay que estar siempre al pendiente de la situación.

\- ¡Ya cállense! – dijeron Deuteros y Aspros al mismo tiempo.

\- Vaya, ¿desde cuándo tan sincronizados? – dijo Manigoldo en tono burlón.

\- Mira crustáceo, no quiero discutir sobre esta copia barata mía – dijo Aspros.

\- Copia barata la que tengo delante mío – reprochó Deuteros.

\- Athena debe estar sufriendo sentimentalmente por una emoción que no va con ella – dijo Regulus para sí mismo, cosa que los demás Dorados lograron escuchar.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Regulus? – preguntaron algunos Dorados.

\- No sé si deba decirlo, es mejor que Athena lo aclare, lo que pienso es solo una posibilidad de lo que le puede suceder a ella.

\- Vaya gatito, nos saliste bastante inteligente – dijo Cáncer.

\- No es inteligencia, es lógica – argumentó el joven – solo pienso que es raro que Athena esté muy pendiente de Pegaso, entonces se me vino una mente una posibilidad.

\- ¡Explícate mejor Regulus! – dijo Kardia algo cansado – no quiero jugar a las adivinanzas.

\- Calma Kardia – pidió Sísifo – estoy igual de preocupado por Athena, desde que la conozco nunca le había visto ese comportamiento.

\- Saber que le pasa es algo que debemos esperar a que nos diga – dijo Degel.

En eso, escucharon cuando la diosa iba llegando al lugar. Los 12 Caballeros, bueno 13 contando a Aspros, se arrodillaron frente a ella en señal de respeto.

-Mis Caballeros Dorados.

\- Athena, he mandado a llamar a los 12 Caballeros Dorados – dijo Sísifo.

\- Buen trabajo Sísifo.

\- Athena, queremos saber la razón por la que nos ha mandado a llamar.

\- A eso iba Cid – Sasha aclaró un poco su voz – la razón por la que los he mandado a llamar es que he notado que muchos de ustedes han estado muy preocupados por mi bienestar estos últimos días que me han notado algo rara.

\- Eso mismo – interrumpió Deuteros – Athena, últimamente no ha sido la misma.

\- Lo mismo opino – ahora era Dohko – el hecho de que solo quisiese ver a Tenma de Pegaso es algo que no me explico aún.

Todos los demás que no sabían esto solo miraron a Dohko con extrañeza.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Dohko?

\- No sé si contarlo, si me lo permite Athena.

\- Está bien.

\- Bien – Dohko procedió a contar las cosas – he ido a buscar a Tenma de Pegaso ya que desde hace varios días que la diosa Athena ha querido hablar con él, no sé qué tema es el que van a hablar, es algo que no incumbe, pero si es la diosa que lo requiere a él, entonces solo seguí las ordenes de traerlo, pero él se niega a venir.

\- ¡Tenma! – exclamaron algunos, entre ellos Cid y Aldebarán.

\- No es la gran cosa, el pobre está deprimido – dijo Manigoldo.

\- ¿Qué sabes Manigoldo?

\- Quise traer a la yegua esa desnutrida a la fuerza, pero me venció en Yomotsu.

\- ¿Te venció un Caballero de Bronce?

\- Sí, él usó una Armadura divina y no tenía oportunidad contra él.

\- ¿Armadura divina? – dijo Dohko – al parecer ya la dominó.

\- Bueno, al parecer tenemos algo que hacer con Pegaso - decían algunos de los Dorados.

\- Esperen – la voz de Sasha los hizo callar y la voltearon a ver.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Athena?

\- No quiero que le hagan nada ni mencionen nada de esto a nadie del Santuario.

\- … - todos los ahí presentes miraron a la peli lila con gran incertidumbre.

\- Como ustedes han de saber, yo, Athena, he sido una de las 3 diosas vírgenes desde tiempos mitológicos, pero esto ha sido por voluntad propia, he hecho sin amantes debido a que así lo he querido.

\- Eso lo sabemos Athena, pero díganos, ¿Por qué Tenma habló de sentimientos prohibidos?

\- ¿Sentimientos prohibidos?

\- Sí, mientras Tenma iba con Alone, escuché que ellos hablaban sobre esto.

\- Athena, ¿Qué significa esto?

\- … - la diosa era un manojo de nervios, pero en ese momento ya había sido descubierta.

\- Athena, ¿Por qué Regulus habla sobre sentimientos prohibidos? – preguntó Albafíca.

\- R-Regulus habla sobre… - Sasha dudó un poco antes de hablar – h-habla sobre… amor.

\- ¿Amor?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¡Ya volví Athena! – se escuchó una voz procedente del interior del Salón.

\- Buena hora de venir Shion – dijo Dohko en tono sarcástico.

\- Lo siento, pero Athena sabe que no pude estar con algunos asuntos.

\- Bien, ahora que están todos, deberé ser clara.

\- Díganos Athena, ¿de qué trata todo esto?

\- Muy bien – Sasha se aclaró la voz – tal vez sea una decepción para la diosa Athena como reencarnación, pero como saben, como diosa debo querer a mis Caballeros por igual, por lo que todos son igual de valiosos para mí.

\- … -

\- Lo que trató de decirles es que… estoy… e-e-enamorada de Tenma.

Ahora sí todo quedó en un maldito silencio. Sasha miraba muy nerviosamente a sus Caballeros Dorados, los cuales la miraban de manera sorprendida. Muchos de ellos no creían lo que Sasha decía, más por ser la diosa de la Guerra.

Y para colmo, llegó alguien que no debió haber aparecido.

\- ¡Sasha! – una persona entró a la sala del Patriarca en el que estaban todos reunidos.

\- ¿T-Tenma?

\- He venido a hablar contigo – dijo el Caballero de Pegaso haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Parece que se viene lo feo. Pero si habrán muertos u otras cosas, deberán esperar el próximo capítulo._

_Nos vemos mis Caballeros y Saintias._

_Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Caballeros y Saintias! Bienvenidos de vuelta.**

.

_**camilo navas. **__Arderá Troya, ten por seguro que sí. Por cierto, me encantó tu fic "Cadenas de amor enlazado", simplemente una obra maestra dentro de los fics de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, eleven sus cosmos y comencemos…**

.

.

.

La sala del Patriarca era un cámara de silencio total.

En la puerta de esta sala, se hallaba el Caballero de Pegaso, Tenma, quien hace poco había llegado al Santuario.

Los Caballeros Dorados solo miraban al Caballero de Bronce con gran sorpresa y expectativa. No pensaban que después de muchos intentos en el que Athena mandaba a llamar al castaño, él por fin vendría por cuenta propia.

\- ¡Sasha! – exclamó Tenma viendo a su mejor amiga de la infancia – he venido a hablar contigo.

El llamar a la diosa por su nombre humano era algo que muchos de los Dorados no toleraban y más que el que la llamaba así era un simple Caballero de Bronce.

Pero muchos de los más maduros como Sísifo y Kardia entendían que los dos se conocían desde pequeños y que no era raro que ambos se llamaran tan familiarmente.

\- ¿Tenma? – la voz de la peli lila llamó la atención de todos los Dorados – Por fin viniste.

\- Sí, creo que ya no es necesario que me mandes más Caballeros Dorados.

\- E-Está bien.

\- Tenma – susurró Dohko al ver a su discípulo, pero notó algo diferente en él - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tenma, quiero hablar contigo de un asunto importante.

\- Yo también quiero hablar contigo Sasha.

\- Antes de que comiences Tenma, hay algo que queremos preguntarte, de hecho, la señorita Athena tiene que hablar contigo sobre dos cosas – habló Sísifo

\- ¿Qué seria?

\- Lo primero, es que queremos que ahora tu, portes la Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron varios Dorados al escuchar eso.

\- Sí, lo que escucharon de Sísifo es verdad – dijo Sasha – Ahora que están de vuelta, Shion regresará a su antiguo puesto como Caballero de Aries y Sísifo se convertirá en el nuevo Patriarca.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Todos los Dorados estaban con varias opiniones, estaban más que sorprendidos por la noticia, aunque el Pegaso ni si mosqueaba con eso, cosa que Dohko notó.

\- Sí, hablé con Athena hace unos días, esto era un secreto que teníamos los dos, incluso hablé con ella de esto cuando estábamos en la Guerra Santa.

\- Vaya, que bien te lo tenías guardadito – dijo Manigoldo.

\- No sabía que guardabas algo así tío – le dijo Regulus.

Los Dorados estaban celebrando esa noticia, pero Tenma seguía sin reaccionar.

-Entonces – dijo Kardia deteniendo a todos – en resumidas cuentas… Degel échame airecito.

\- Por lo menos di por favor – dijo Acuario lanzándole un poco de aire frio.

\- Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, Pegaso pasará a ser Sagitario, Sísifo asciende a puesto de patriarca y Shion desciende de Patriarca de nuevo a Caballero Dorado, ¿así es?

\- Correcto Kardia.

\- Hasta que aprendes algo Kardia – dijo Degel.

\- Mira Degel, si no fuera porque eres mi mejor amigo y que estamos frente a Athena, en este mismo momento ya tendrías varios agujeros en el pecho, un regalo de mi Aguja Escarlata.

\- Bueno, ya volviendo a lo que nos incumbe – dijo Sagitario llamando la atención de todos – Tenma, queremos saber, si estás dispuesto a ascender a Sagitario…

\- No – interrumpió las palabras de Sísifo el cual lo vio muy asombrado al igual que los demás Dorados y Athena.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho?

\- He dicho que no puedo aceptar ese puesto.

\- Tenma, es una oportunidad única – dijo Dohko tratando de hacerle entrar en razón - ¿en serio vas a desaprovechar esto?

\- Dohko, es por eso que he venido a hablar esto con Sasha.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Tenma? – dijo la diosa algo temerosa de lo que su amigo fuera a decir.

\- Sasha – Tenma inhaló bastante aire antes de soltar algo que nadie esperó – quiero renunciar a mi puesto como Caballero de Athena.

Todo el mundo quedó nuevamente en silencio, pero este era uno más profundo e incómodo.

La legión Dorada estaba en completo shock, aunque el más por obvias razones era Dohko. El Caballero de Libra no creía que su alumno estuviese diciendo semejante estupidez.

Tanto esfuerzo y dedicación que le costó conseguir la Armadura de Pegaso para que ahora fuera a tirar todo eso a la basura, así como así.

Varios de los Dorados que fueron muy cercanos a Tenma como Sísifo, El Cid, Aldebarán y Deuteros estaban calladas y anonadados por la noticia soltada por el castaño.

Pero Sasha…

\- ¿Es broma, cierto? – fue lo que soltó la diosa mientras la voz se le iba.

\- … - Tenma solo agachó la cabeza tratando de no mirar a su amiga.

\- Tenma, dime que es una broma.

\- … -

\- Tenma… - se notó como la voz de la diosa comenzaba a quebrarse.

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡Tenma de Pegaso! ¡Habla de una vez!

\- ¡Sí! – gritó Tenma ya irritado y molesto - ¡lo que escuchas! ¡Quiero dejar de ser Caballero de Athena! La guerra ya terminó, no tiene sentido que siga vistiendo la Armadura de Pegaso si no haré nada, es mejor así.

\- ¿En verdad… piensas renunciar? – dijo Sasha tratando de no quebrarse.

\- Infeliz – susurró Sagitario muy furioso - ¡¿Crees que está bien esto que haces?! ¡Todo lo que hicimos, nuestro sacrificio, lo vas a mandar a la mierda!

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! – regresó el grito el Pegaso - ¡El hecho que quiera renunciar es decisión mía! ¡No tiene nada que ver la guerra!

\- ¡Ahora si te pasaste! – gritó Manigoldo apuntando con su dedo hacia Tenma - ¡Veamos si dices eso cuando te mande a Yomotsu! ¡Ondas de Infra…!

\- Detente Manigoldo – fue la voz seria de Sasha quien detuvo al Caballero de Cáncer.

\- ¿Athena? – incluso Sísifo quedó anonadado.

\- Tenma está en todo su derecho de no querer continuar ejerciendo su papel como Caballero – dijo Sasha escondiendo sus ojos tras su pelo, a leguas se veía muy destrozada emocionalmente – te lo preguntaré por última vez Tenma de Pegaso… ¿e-estás seguro de querer renunciar al puesto de Caballero de Pegaso?

\- … - Tenma lo pensó un poco, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero también sabía que este era el único modo de librarse de todo de una buena vez, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón habló – sí.

Varios Dorados solo negaron con la cabeza, otros la bajaron y algunos miraban al castaño con una mirada de pocos amigos. Dohko por su parte solo alejaba su vista de su discípulo.

-Bien – dijo la oji verde inhalando bastante aire, que de por sí ya le faltaba en los pulmones y con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, habló – como reencarnación de la diosa Athena, te doy humildemente las gracias por haber servido a mi lado fielmente durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Desde hoy, Tenma de Pegaso, quedas libre de tus obligaciones y de tu puesto como Caballero. Más, sin embargo, si cuentas planes del Santuario a personas extrañas que no pertenecen al Santuario o a ejércitos de dioses rivales, se le considerara traición y serás ejecutado por todo mi ejército. Hoy, yo, Athena, te proclamó libre de tu Armadura y de tu puesto.

Dicho esto, la Armadura de Pegaso llegó hasta la Cámara del Patriarca dentro de la Caja de Pandora de la Armadura.

-Tenma de Pegaso, no, únicamente eres Tenma, quedas libre – dijo Sasha ingresando rápidamente a su habitación detrás de la Cámara del Patriarca.

Tenma se fue rápidamente del lugar sin mirar a ninguno de sus, ahora, ex compañeros de armas, ni siquiera miró si iba en la dirección correcta, solo le interesaba salir de aquel maldito lugar.

Mientras los Dorados veían como el ex Pegaso abandonada la sala, solo les preocupó como estaba Athena, la cual cuando salió fue seguida por Sísifo y Shion para ver cómo estaba.

\- ¡Ese maldito! – gritó Kardia - ¡lo atravesaré con mi Aguja Escarlata!

\- ¡Lo mandaré a Yomotsu y lo haré comer puros huesos de muerto!

\- No hagan escandalo – dijo Asmita – además, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

\- ¿De qué hablas Asmita?

\- Asmita tiene razón – dijo Aldebarán – Athena no permitirá que le hagan daño a Tenma.

\- Pero ahora no es Caballero, entonces podemos darle una tunda que no olvidará – dijo Cáncer.

\- No es tan fácil Manigoldo, puede que Tenma ya no sea un Caballero, pero ahora es un civil, y para nosotros es prohibido atacar a civiles – habló El Cid.

\- ¡¿Nos quedaremos sin hacer nada entonces?! – reclamó Escorpio muy furioso.

\- Tenma no ha hecho nada malo – habló Regulus – simplemente renunció a su Armadura, no es como que haya matado a alguien.

\- Mira gato, calladito te ves más bonito – le dijo el Caballero de la Cuarta Casa.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos – habló Aspros – tienes razón Regulus, no es nada malo lo que ha hecho Pegaso, sin embargo, no me gustó nada esa actitud de él.

\- Por primera vez coincido con el idiota de mi hermano, Tenma no venía con nada bueno desde que entró – dijo Deuteros para enojo de su hermano.

\- Deuteros, la próxima vez que me llames idiota, te mandaré a otra dimensión.

\- A ver si puedes.

\- Deberían comportarse de mejor manera – reprochó Albafíca – no son ningún buen ejemplo para nadie.

\- ¿Y tú sí, hermoso? – se burló Manigoldo ganándose la mirada furiosa de Piscis.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Albafíca comenzó a acercarse al Cangrejo - ¡¿Me llamaste hermoso?!

\- Sí, ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- ¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo que le hice a Minos? – le dijo recordando como derrotó al juez del Inframundo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a clavar una Rosa Blanca teñida con tu sangre? – se burló el peli azul – te recuerdo que tu sangre ya no es mortal.

\- Pero tengo mis Rosas Sangrientas y esas sí te matarán.

\- ¡Ya párenle ustedes dos! – ordenó Shion llegando al lugar y poniéndole orden a los dos Dorados.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Cómo está Athena?

\- Está muy mal – habló Sísifo haciendo acto de presencia – se encerró en su habitación y no quiere salir.

\- Ni siquiera tuvo chance de hablar con él sobre lo que habló.

\- ¿Qué está enamorada?

\- Sí, por lo que creo, Tenma sabía de los sentimientos de la señorita Athena y creyó mejor no corresponderlos.

\- Estás casi en lo correcto tío – dijo Leo llamando la atención de todos los demás.

\- Mira gato desnutrido, ahora sí me vas a decir que fue lo que escuchaste de Tenma antes de que llegara.

\- Es cierto Regulus, mejor dime que está pasando con todo esto.

\- Bien… - Leo decidió contarles a sus compañeros sobre la conversación que escuchó de parte de ambos jóvenes.

.

Mientras que con Tenma…

El castaño iba saliendo de las 12 casas del Zodiaco, solo iba con la mirada perdida, sus ojos marrones sin vida.

Solo le había fallado en renunciar.

Ahora se preguntaba… ¿Qué haría?

En eso, notó como su amigo Alone estaba llegando al lugar donde estaba él.

\- ¡Tenma!

\- ¿Qué ocurrió Alone? – dijo el castaño sin ningún ánimo.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – le dijo el rubio bastante triste solo temiendo la respuesta de su amigo.

\- Sí Alone, lo hice.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caballeros y Saintias, aquí les traigo la sexta parte que es mi deber como Caballero Dorado de Aries.**

.

_**genesis. **__Tenma de verdad es un idiota. Sé que renunciar a su Armadura hará que ya no pueda ver a Sasha y tal vez ni siquiera a Alone, pero verás que las cosas tratarán de solucionarse. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__No te preocupes por la tardanza, siempre que tengas tiempo lo puedes leer. Creo que eso de que Tenma se les hubiese puesto encima a los Dorados suena genial, lástima que no se me ocurrió XD. Lo de los Dorados, tienes razón, si podría haber división, pero se verá más adelante. Me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La sala del Patriarca, en el que se encontraban los Caballeros Dorados, se hallaba en completa discusión, en especial hacia cierto Caballero de Leo.

\- ¡Habla gato! – dijo Manigoldo - ¿Qué escuchaste de Tenma?

\- Bien, no debería contarles, pero no tengo opción – Leo carraspeó su voz – verán, al usar mi poder de ser uno con la naturaleza, pude ver y escuchar lo que Tenma discutía junto con Alone…

\- Deja de hacer intro y dinos ya de una vez que pasó.

\- Ya cálmate Manigoldo – dijo Sagitario – continúa Sísifo.

\- Gracias tío – Regulus continuó con su relato – bien, como decía, al escuchar la conversación de Tenma y Alone, supe que hablaban de sentimientos prohibidos, cosa que Alone le decía que no debía preocuparse por eso, pero Tenma seguía negando ese chance.

\- ¿De qué sentimientos? – preguntó Kardia - ¿será que…?

\- Sí, hablaban sobre amor, y no del amor fraternal o amor de amigos, se refería a amor de parejas, amor sentimental.

\- ¿Qué?

La orden dorada quedó callada por lo dicho por Regulus. Eso significaba que Tenma tenía esos sentimientos hacia Sasha, algo que consideraban prohibidos.

-Entonces la señorita Athena no mentía cuando decía que tenía esos sentimientos hacia Pegaso – dijo Escorpio – pero eso significa que…

\- Tal vez Kardia no va tan lejos – dijo El Cid – pero si Tenma correspondía los sentimientos de Athena, ¿Por qué renunció a ser Caballero?

\- Es lo que no termino de entender – dijo Deuteros – Tenma nunca demostró ser alguien así.

\- Dohko – Shion miraba a su mejor amigo el cual seguía inerte sin hablar, aunque Shion comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

\- Creo que tu alumno es un imbécil – dijo Cáncer a Libra, el cual solo frunció el ceño.

\- Ese idiota – dijo el chino en voz baja, para luego estallar - ¡ahora va a ver!

\- ¡Dohko, espera! – Shion trató de frenar a su amigo, pero fue muy tarde, Dohko ya se había ido.

\- Esto me huele mal – dijo Albafíca.

\- ¿No será porque hueles a pescado? – se burló Manigoldo – digo, tu constelación son dos pescados.

\- Manigoldo, tu realmente quieres morirte ¿verdad?

\- ¿Matarás a tu propio compañero? Que gracia la tuya Albafíca.

\- No le busques 3 pies al gato.

\- ¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos! – ordenó Shion – debemos ir a ver que planea Dohko, cuando se enoja, realmente puede ser peligroso.

\- Vamos Shion, creo que deberías dejar que enfrente a su alumno – sugirió Deuteros – además, creo que solo a los buenos golpes se le vendrá la razón.

\- Como siempre todo lo entiendes a los golpes Deuteros.

\- Mira, copia barata, me estoy aguantando unas ganas de molerte a golpes aquí mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo haces? – provocó Aspros.

\- Es que no quiero matarte… ¡Espera! Es cierto, si ya te maté… ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

\- ¡Inténtalo!

En eso, de la nada, ambos Caballeros de Géminis cayeron al suelo, cosa que asustó a varios de los Dorados ahí presentes.

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? – preguntó Regulus.

\- Buen trabajo Albafíca – dijo Shion sorprendiendo a más de alguno.

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste Albafíca?

\- Usé una de mis mejores armas, una que había ocultado hasta el día de hoy… la rosa azul – Piscis sacó una rosa de color azul rey, la cual lucía inofensiva.

\- ¿Rosa azul?

\- Sí, esta rosa hace que el enemigo se quede dormido. Contiene parte de mi sangre, pero esta no es letal. Inyecta al torrente sanguíneo una pisca muy diminuta de veneno, lo que causa que la persona que reciba la rosa, caiga en estado inconsciente, lo que hace que se duerma.

\- A ver pescadito, si tenías esa arma, ¿Por qué no la usaste durante la Guerra?

\- Sencillo, mi sangre era muy mortífera, así que usar esta rosa era casi imposible. Ahora que tengo sangre casi no venenosa, se me hace más fácil. De hecho, la usé con Deuteros, Aspros y con Manigoldo.

\- ¿Conmigo? – en eso, Cáncer sintió como algo se le clavaba en la nalga derecha - ¿Q-Que me hiciste?

\- Se me olvidó decirte, las rosas azules se clavan en las nalgas del enemigo.

\- Hijo de pu… - antes de que terminara la oración, Manigoldo cayó al suelo… roncando.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere probar? – preguntó el peli celeste a lo que recibió varias "no" de los distintos Caballeros Dorados.

.

Mientras que con Tenma…

\- ¿Lo hiciste? – preguntó Alone a su mejor amigo el cual solo desvió un poco la mirada.

\- Sí Alone, lo hice.

\- Tenma – Alone no creía lo que Pegaso decía - ¿sabes cómo se pondrá Sasha?

\- No lo sé – Tenma hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar – no quiero ni imaginármelo.

\- Ven conmigo – Alone se llevó al castaño a un lugar más privado, pero lo que no sabían, es que cierto Caballero de Libra los iba siguiendo.

El rubio se llevó a Tenma a un lugar lejano del Santuario, incluso llegando a uno de los bosques aledaños al lugar.

Entraron muy profundo en el lugar y solo esperaron que estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchados.

\- ¡Ya dime de una vez Alone! – dijo Tenma algo irritado - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Esto fue el colmo Tenma.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡¿En serio dejarás a Sasha por una cosa así?! – reclamó Alone furioso, algo que asustó a Tenma ya que no era común que su amigo hiciese eso.

\- ¿A-Alone?

\- ¡Que Alone ni que mierda! – dijo el rubio algo enojado - ¡que inseguridad la tuya! ¡Sasha debe estar sufriendo por tu maldita estupidez e inseguridad!

\- Alone, eso no es así…

\- ¡¿Qué no es así?! Si no es así dime… ¡¿Para qué demonios renunciaste a tu Armadura?!

\- E-Eso…

\- Veo que ni tú mismo sabes – Alone bajó un poco su tono de voz – ya debería salir de su escondite, señor Dohko.

\- ¿Qué? – Tenma volteó la mirada hacia atrás y vio cuando su maestro y compañero aparecía de unos arbustos - ¿Dohko?

\- Así es – Libra no se escuchaba nada feliz – me decepcionas Tenma.

\- Dohko, yo…

\- No hables – Libra no se miraba nada feliz – en serio… ¿piensas tirar todo a la basura?

\- … - de nuevo, Tenma no hizo caso a su maestro.

\- ¡¿Por qué no hablas de una vez Tenma?!

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! – gritó el castaño ya habiendo perdido la paciencia - ¡Lo que haga con mi vida de ahora en adelante no les incumbe!

\- ¡¿Y qué demonios te pasa?! – reclamó el chino - ¿Por qué cambiaste así de repente?

\- Y-Ya les dije que…

\- Tenma está enamorado de Sasha y tiene miedo de que ella le diga algo, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría a este extremo – dijo Alone para sorpresa de ambos.

Dohko tenía en el rostro una expresión indescriptible, no sabía si sentir pena, odio, cariño o que sentimientos hacia su discípulo.

Tenma, si de por si no estaba rojo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora, lo peor, Dohko sabía su secreto y lo peor, siendo él un Caballero Dorado, sabia la devoción que le tenían a su diosa y eso posiblemente no le iba a perdonar.

\- ¿Tenma? Dime que es una broma – dijo Dohko creyendo que lo que Alone decía era solo una broma.

\- … - el ex Pegaso solo desvió la mirada de su maestro, sabía que ya lo habían pillado.

\- ¿Por qué no me respondes? – Dohko aún seguía sin creerlo.

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡Tenma, sabes que eso es una gran ofensa!

\- D-Dohko…

\- ¡Athena es tu diosa! – reclamó Libra muy furioso - ¡¿Por qué Tenma?! ¡De todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo, tenías que enamorarte de Athena!

\- S-Solo pasó Dohko…

\- ¡¿Qué solo pasó?! – Dohko estaba algo paranoico - ¡Te das cuenta que gracias a esto se va a armar un gran pleito en el Santuario!

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡Tenma! Vas a venir conmigo donde la señorita Athena lo quieras o no.

\- Lo siento Dohko, pero no puedo ver a Sasha después de esto, además, no puedes llevarme al Santuario, ya no soy un Caballero.

\- Necio – dijo con enojo el castaño mayor – si no vienes por las buenas… ¡serán por las malas!

\- ¿Atacarás a un ciudadano sin protección?

\- No me importa ser castigado después – Dohko se miraba decidido - ¡100 Dragones Supremos de Rozank!

El ataque de parte del chino fue a dar directamente en Tenma quien salió disparado por los aires, sin su Armadura, el castaño oriundo de Italia no era rival para su maestro, que, aunque era de los más débiles Caballeros Dorados, su poder era incontrolable.

Tenma cayó al suelo muy herido, de hecho, incluso Alone tuvo algo de miedo al ver eso, y aunque quiso ir a socorrer a su amigo, Libra se lo impidió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero que Tenma no se crea la gran cosa, merece un castigo mío como su maestro por haber renunciado a su puesto y más, por tener esos sentimientos hacia Athena.

\- ¡Pero no miro nada de malo! – reclamó el rubio – Si Tenma quiere a Sasha, entonces déjenlos en paz.

\- ¡No es así de fácil Alone! – dijo el Dorado – Athena debe permanecer divina y ningún humano estar con ella de ese modo.

\- En ningún momento dice eso la mitología – siguió Alone – solo dice que Athena nunca quiso tener amantes, además, sé muy bien que Sasha está enamorada de Tenma.

\- ¿Qué? – Dohko estaba sorprendido por las cosas dichas por el hermano de su diosa - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Soy su hermano, señor Dohko, y le puedo asegurar que mi hermana siente lo mismo.

\- En eso tienes razón – admitió el chino – Athena nos contó sobre su enamoramiento hacia Tenma, pero en serio, creí que era solo una tontería.

\- Bien – al parecer las palabras del rubio calmaron un poco la furia del chino.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué va a pasar con Tenma?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí – dijo una voz nueva llegando al sitio en el que estaban.

\- ¿Esa voz? – una figura aprecio frente a ambos sujetos - ¿Shion?

\- Él mismo que conoces – dijo el Patriarca calmado, pero en cuanto vio a Tenma caído y gravemente herido se alteró - ¡¿Qué le pasó a Pegaso?!

\- P-Pues… - Dohko solo desvió la mirada, cosa que Shion supo que había pasado.

\- Dohko, sabes que usar la violencia contra alguien indefenso y sin Armadura es penado.

\- Lo sé Shion, pero era la única forma de hacer que Tenma recibiera su merecido.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, señor Shion, ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó Alone.

\- Athena me pidió que por favor buscara a Pegaso, pero no sabía dónde lo podría encontrar así que decidí buscar a Dohko para que me ayudara.

\- Por eso es que me encontraste aquí.

\- Sí, pero no sé cómo le voy a hacer para decirle que tú, Dohko, te lo madreaste.

\- Perdón, pero es que tenía que reclamarle muchas cosas.

\- Bien, mejor vámonos.

Dohko tomó a Tenma, el cual estaba muy malherido y casi inconsciente, y Shion se los llevó junto con Alone a la Cámara del Patriarca usando su tele transportación.

Al llegar, los Caballeros Dorados aún seguían en el lugar, pero lo que extrañaba, era ver a Sasha en el trono del Patriarca, pero se veía, diferente.

Sus ojos mostraban signos de haber llorado, se veían algo rojos, pero su cara se miraba algo sería, mejor dicho, estaba sería.

Cuando llegaron, Sasha miró fijamente a Dohko, el cual venía con su ex-Caballero noqueado, cosa que la preocupó mucho.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Tenma? – preguntó la diosa.

\- Lamento esto señorita Athena – dijo Libra arrodillándose a su diosa – pero Tenma y yo tuvimos un encuentro y terminé ganando, pero él terminó perdiendo.

\- Ya veo – Sasha se miraba imponente – sabes que pelear con civiles sin Armadura está penado ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y asumiré cualquier tipo de castigo que me den.

\- Espera – fue el susurro que se escuchó por todo el lugar – Sasha…

\- ¿Tenma? – aunque Sasha se quería mantener firme, el solo hecho de ver a su amado en esas condiciones le estrujaba el corazón.

\- Sasha, no le hagas nada a Dohko – suplicó Tenma medio despertándose de su inconsciencia – si alguien ha de pagar por esto, soy yo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sasha… yo también… - Tenma luchaba por no desmayarse, al parecer el ataque de Dohko lo había dejado muy herido, casi incapaz de hablar, pero con su último aliento dijo - … ¡Yo también te amo Sasha!

Finalmente cayó rendido.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Espero no haberlos dejado en suspenso! _

_Ahora Tenma, después de varias estupideces, por fin tuvo el valor de declarársele a su amada, pero que pasará con él ya que lo hizo frente a los Dorados._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**Amigos, este capítulo cerrará el año y les quiero agradecer el apoyo que me dieron.**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__No sé si Tenma es Tsundere o qué, pero creo que lo que más tenía era miedo. Bueno, yo también pensaba que se merecía esa putiza de parte de Dohko. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**Kmv1296. **__Yo también te habría dado de golpes Tenma, eres un burro muy necio y merecía un castigo, de suerte lo recibió. Veremos que sucede. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**camilo navas. **__Tenma tiene los huevos, más grandes que las campanas de Notre Dame. Declarársele a Sasha frente a los Dorados, no sé si llamarlo hazaña o estupidez. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Amiga, veremos qué pasará con Tenma y su declaración frente a los Dorados. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Desde los incidentes vividos ese día, las cosas se pusieron tensas en el Santuario. No tanto con los Caballeros de Plata ni los de Bronce, sino más bien era una tensión algo brusca entre los Caballeros Dorados, el Patriarca y Athena.

Sasha había estado atenta a que su amigo y amor platónico se levantara de su sueño.

Tenma, desde el ataque recibido de parte de su maestro Dohko de Libra, había estado inconsciente y de eso ya habían pasado 2 días.

Por su parte, Dohko hubiese sido penalizado, pero Sasha decidió no hacerlo ya que recordó las palabras de Tenma antes de caer desmayado, que por favor no le hiciese nada a Dohko, por lo que siguió sus deseos y le perdonó eso a Dohko, con la advertencia de que no lo volviese a hacer.

Alone había estado viniendo a ver como estaba su amigo, el cual aún seguía dormido y adolorido desde el incidente.

Mientras tanto, con los Dorados…

\- ¿Hasta cuándo piensa despertar ese idiota? – habló Cáncer.

\- Creo que te pasaste Dohko – habló Shion.

\- Lo sé, pero creo que era la que única forma de que Tenma confesara al final.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Dohko, las cosas si no se resuelven a la buena, se resuelven a los golpes mejor – dijo Deuteros con cara de maniático.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una daga? – dijo Aspros.

\- Mira Aspros, no tengo ganas de matarte.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da miedo matar al primero?

\- No, es que perdería valiosos segundos de mi vida en hacer algo tan estúpido.

\- Bueno, cálmense o haré que Albafíca use otra rosa azul – habló Shion calmando a los gemelos de Géminis – debemos discutir este asunto de Tenma y Athena.

\- Yo creo que se ven muy bien juntos – habló Regulus – digo, para mi soy el uno para el otro.

\- Regulus, creo que tanto polvo estelar de parte de los gemelos te ha afectado mucho.

\- Creo que nos estás insultando Sísifo – dijo el Géminis mayor.

\- Yo creo que esta relación no debería darse – habló El Cid – digo, son diosa y caballero, obvio que esto está prohibido.

\- A mí me da igual – habló Manigoldo – después de todo, creo que el burro alado se ganó a Athena sin ni siquiera hacer una jugada.

\- Creo que hay que pensarlo mejor – habló Degel – no creo que lleguemos a una conclusión discutiendo las cosas así.

\- Creo que esta vez apoyaré a Degel – dijo Kardia – Tenma es solo un Caballero de Bronce y no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo tratar a una diosa.

\- En parte estaría de acuerdo con todos, pero llegar a algo tan complicado como aprobar una relación entre Tenma y la señorita Athena es algo difícil – dijo Aldebarán.

\- Oye Buda, ¿Qué opinas?

\- Depende de tantas cosas Manigoldo, no sé si los dioses aprueban esto.

\- Bueno, dejaremos las cosas por ahora – terminó Shion la reunión – debemos esperar a que Tenma despierte y ahí sabremos toda la verdad.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo se despertará?

\- No lo sé, el ataque de Dohko fue muy fuerte como para debilitar mucho a Tenma.

\- Creo que le debes una gran disculpa – dijo Asmita.

\- Hasta que dices algo que realmente vale la pena Asmita – dijo Manigoldo.

\- Doy por terminada esta reunión – dijo Shion evitando que los Dorados pelearan entre sí.

.

Mientras en los Aposentos de Athena…

Tenma seguía en una de las habitaciones inconsciente, esta vez estaba con Alone ya que Sasha tuvo que salir por un asunto extraoficial.

El rubio seguía mirando a su amigo que seguía dormido.

\- ¿Por qué no despiertas Tenma? – dijo Alone algo preocupado – llevas 2 días sin despertar, abre los ojos. Mi hermana te ha estado esperando, ella quiere hablar contigo, no debes darte por vencido amigo.

Alone no perdía la esperanza de que Tenma despertaría pronto, pero tardaría debido a las heridas.

Hasta que…

Alone se sintió sorprendido cuando sintió una mano posándose en una de sus manos. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, se asustó al ver que Tenma estaba reaccionando a sus palabras.

\- ¿Tenma?

El ex Pegaso se hallaba revolcándose en su cama mientras trataba de calmarse, pero luego de un segundo, el chico se calmó y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Tenma?

\- ¿A-Alone?

\- Tenma, por fin despertaste.

\- Sí – el chico trató de levantarse, pero no pudo – Demonios.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me duele el cuerpo – dijo sobándose los brazos.

\- ¿Cómo no te van a doler? Tenma, estuviste dormido por 2 días, tienes el cuerpo tenso, deberías calentar un poco.

\- Que bueno – en eso, cayó sobre las palabras de su amigo - ¡Espera! ¿Estuve dormido 2 días?

\- Sí, luego de que el señor Dohko te atacara te desmayaste.

\- Vaya, creo que recuerdo un poco.

\- Me alegro, milagro no te dio amnesia.

\- A lo mejor.

\- Por cierto, ¿hablarás con ella?

\- ¿Hablar con quién?

\- ¿Cómo que con quién? Hablo de Sasha.

\- Alone... yo…

\- Tenma, esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos – habló con rudeza – Mira, sé que temes de lo que diga mi hermana, pero créeme, ella realmente te quiere.

\- P-Pero la orden de Athena…

\- Sasha no está rompiendo ninguna regla. La que te ama, estoy seguro que no es Athena, es Sasha.

\- ¿Solo Sasha?

\- Sí, te lo dice Hades, su tío.

\- ¿E-Eres Alone o solo Hades? – Tenma se puso en guardia, pero con algo de miedo al escuchar eso de su amigo.

\- Soy Alone, créeme, gracias a Sasha, el espíritu maligno de Hades no volverá a poseer mi cuerpo.

\- Gracias a Athena.

\- Dime, ¿Qué harás?

\- No lo sé – dijo Tenma mirando el techo – los Dorados deben de odiarme por saber que me le declaré a Sasha.

\- Lo que hiciste fue temerario.

\- Creo que me matarán.

\- No creo que Sasha lo permita.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, además, ella quiso darte esto – dijo señalando la caja de Pandora que contenía la Armadura de Pegaso.

\- Pero si yo ya renuncié a la Armadura de Pegaso.

\- Sasha no permitiría que renunciaras, por algo te mandó a buscar con el Patriarca Shion.

\- Eso explica porque fue.

\- Sí.

En eso, se escuchaban pasos de alguien acercándose al lugar.

Tenma se volvió a acostar y Alone sabía que tramaba su amigo por lo que le siguió el juego.

Alone podía comprobar que la que venía no era otra más que su hermana. Esto lo decía ya que conocía bien el caminado de su hermana, pero le extrañó escuchar más pasos, al parecer Sasha no venía sola.

-Vienen los Caballeros Dorados – le susurró Tenma, alertando a Alone.

\- Empieza poco a poco a despertar, así hará el efecto de que estás despertando.

\- Bien.

Antes de que abrieran la puerta, Tenma comenzó su actuación junto con Alone.

En eso, la puerta de la habitación finalmente se abrió.

\- ¿Alone? – dijo Tenma "recién despertándose".

\- ¡Tenma, por fin despiertas! – dijo "feliz" Alone.

\- ¿Tenma? – dijo una voz femenina entrando por la puerta.

\- ¿S-Sasha? – aunque Tenma estuviese actuando en ese momento, su temple de acero que supuestamente tenía se le cayó al ver a su amiga peli lila.

\- Tenma – la chica se acercó lentamente al chico.

\- S-Sasha, ¿Qué te pa…? – Tenma no terminó la frase ya sintió un golpe en la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡Idiota! – le gritó enojada la chica.

\- H-Hermana – Alone se asustó por esto ya que no había visto a Sasha tan enojada desde que eran niños.

\- S-Sasha.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti? – el enojo se le fue de la nada a la diosa.

\- Y-Yo… - en eso, de la nada, sintió un gran peso sobre su cuerpo y cuando notó de que se trataba, notó como su amiga lo estaba abrazando muy fuertemente.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de estupideces! – le gritó la peli lila ocultado su rostro en el hombro izquierdo.

\- Y-Yo… - Tenma aún seguía anonadado por esto, pero sabía que no debía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro y solo envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de su amada pegándola más a él – perdóname Sasha, perdón por preocuparte tanto.

Sasha se sorprendió por este acto hecho por Tenma y solo disfrutó el momento.

Alone miraba la escena con gran felicidad, él no era un hermano que no dejaría que su hermana saliera con cualquiera, pero él siempre pensó que Tenma era el único indicado para estar con Sasha, el único el cual quería que fuese su cuñado y padre de sus sobrinos.

Pero como todo sueño tiene fin, este no fue la excepción.

-Ejem ejem – se escuchó el carraspeo de garganta de alguien parado en la puerta – s-señorita Athena.

\- ¿Eh? – Sasha maldijo dentro de sí haber traído Shion con ella, así que se separó de Tenma, aunque con mucho esfuerzo ya que no quería despegarse de él - ¿Q-Que pasa Shion?

\- Solo venía a ver si Tenma estaba bien, por lo que miro ya despertó.

\- Sí.

\- Tenma, mañana debes ir a la sala del Patriarca ya que debemos hablar de varios asuntos.

\- B-Bien.

\- Con su permiso – acto seguido, el ex Aries se retiró.

\- Yo también me voy, debo terminar una pintura que me encargaron – dijo el ex recipiente de Hades retirándose del lugar.

Solamente quedaron ambos jóvenes.

-Me alegra que estés bien – fue lo único que dijo Sasha.

\- Gracias a ti y a Alone.

\- Tenma… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

\- S-Sí es por lo de mi confesión… no te preocupes…

\- Es precisamente por eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenma, el día que precisamente que tu… - la peli lila desvió un poco la mirada ya que tenía algo de vergüenza - … que tu… me besaste… he querido hablar contigo.

\- Y-Yo… realmente lo siento Sasha.

\- Tenma, ¿Qué significó ese beso realmente?

\- E-Este… - el ex Pegaso no hallaba argumentos para una buena excusa.

\- No quiero excusas, quiero que seas sincero conmigo – le pidió su diosa.

\- La verdad… - Tenma tragó saliva y solo habló – Sasha… yo…

.

Al día siguiente…

Se miraba a los 11 Caballeros Dorados, con Shion al lado de Athena, por lo que la casa de Aries no tenía guardián por ahora.

Al otro lado de Sasha se hallaba su hermano Alone quien miraba muy nervioso la escena. En eso, la puerta de la sala del Patriarca se abrió entrando una sola persona.

\- ¡Comencemos esta audiencia! – anunció Shion - ¿preparado Tenma, ex Caballero de Pegaso?

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Tenma mirando fijamente a Shion y luego a Sasha.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y con esto cerramos el año 2019._

_¿Qué le habrá dicho Tenma a Sasha?_

_¿Qué es esta audiencia?_

_¿Cruz Azul de México ganará algún día la Liga MX?_

_Todo esto se resolverá el próximo capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja les quiere agradecer todo el apoyo que me dieron y realmente lo agradezco mucho._

_Ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide_

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hey! ¿Se acuerdan de mí?**

**Por el amor de Athena, espero que sí.**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Tenma vio su oportunidad y la usó. Ahora es donde Tenma debe dejar salir la sopa, ya sabe que está acabado, pero que acabe esto de una buena vez. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Lo bueno de tener a tu cuñado de tu lado. Si yo fuera Alone, volvería a invocar a Hades y los que no estén de acuerdo, los mando al Cocytos XD. Veremos qué dirán los Dorados de esto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más que decir, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Ahora era el momento decisivo.

Shion, había llamado a Tenma a una reunión en la sala Patriarcal, pero esto era más duro de lo que parecía. No solo por el hecho de estar con el Patriarca, sino con algunos más.

Tenma sabía que el haberse confesado frente a los Dorados era cuestión de vida o muerte, pero realmente pensó que el hacer eso, era la única forma de demostrarles que él hablaba en serio.

Más de alguno de los Dorados no estaba del todo feliz por esta decisión.

El momento en el que Tenma ingresó a la sala, fue un ambiente realmente tenso y horrible.

Los Dorados miraban a Tenma con distinta expresión.

-Un paso al frente, Tenma – la voz del ex Aries hizo temblar a más de alguno. Incluso Manigoldo llegó a pensar que este era el fin del ex Pegaso.

\- … - Tenma se acercó cerca de Shion y solo se arrodilló – aquí estoy.

\- Tenma, se te ha convocado a esta reunión para tratar el asunto en el que estás envuelto con nuestra diosa Athena.

\- Sí – Tenma no levantaba la mirada por dos razones. Una era por respeto y la otra, porque no quería ver a Sasha aún.

\- El tener esos sentimientos por tu diosa, aunque ya no le sirvas como Caballero, es aun así una traición a tus compañeros.

\- Lo sé.

\- El querer pretender a la diosa Athena de esa manera es una ofensa al Santuario y aunque Athena diga que está bien, para nosotros, el Patriarca y los Caballeros Dorados esto no está nada bien.

\- Lo sé – Tenma sentía que realmente estaba perdido. Incluso no quería voltear la mirada y encontrarse con alguno de los Dorados, en especial con su maestro Dohko.

\- Antes de comenzar el juicio, quiero preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Aún después de lo que te espera, ¿aun así estás dispuesto a amar a la diosa Athena de ese modo?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Responde firmemente Tenma.

\- … - Tenma sabía que esto era la respuesta definitiva, la que marcaría su futuro y el de Sasha – Sí.

Varios de los Dorados miraron aún más sorprendidos la escena, más por aquellos que realmente estaban anonadados.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Tenma? – volvió a hablar Shion – Respóndeme de inmediato.

\- Sí – respondió al instante – Patriarca, no, Shion de Aries, aunque se me condene, realmente no dejaré este sentimiento que siento por Sasha.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Fui un tonto al negar mis sentimientos por Sasha, realmente siento haber cometido esa estupidez, pero esta vez será diferente.

\- ¿Diferente?

\- Sí, no voy a negar mis sentimientos por ella y si tengo que luchar contra los 12 Dorados para que vean que no miento, lo haré.

Los Caballeros de elite de Athena no creían lo que el ex Pegaso decía, realmente estaba decidido a dar su vida con tal de que se supiera que él quería a su diosa.

-Tenma – Sasha miraba con unos ojos llenos de vida al castaño, en cambio Alone miraba orgulloso a su amigo.

\- Muy bien – habló Shion – si dices que realmente amas a la señorita Athena de ese modo, entonces probemos que realmente es así.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sencillo, daré una prueba a ver si es cierto que realmente eres digno – dijo el peli verde – Tenma, escucha esto que te diré.

\- Sí.

\- A partir de mañana, haremos la prueba de valor.

\- ¿Prueba de valor?

\- Sí, ya que dices que te enfrentarías a los 12 Caballeros Dorados para demostrar que tus sentimientos por Athena son reales, entonces lo comprobaremos.

\- Shion, no creo que eso… - Sasha quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Athena, sé que está preocupada por Tenma, pero comprenda que para nosotros los Dorados no es tan fácil dejarlo pasar así.

\- N-No puede ser.

\- Acepto el desafío Shion – dijo Tenma para sorpresa de Sasha y Alone.

\- Espera Tenma, no debes…

\- Sasha, si es lo que tengo que hacer para ser reconocido por ellos, entonces me enfrentaré a ellos.

\- Tenma – Dohko miraba preocupado a su hermanito, más el hecho de que eso significaría enfrentarse a él.

\- Bien, el desafío será mañana a las 6, hora de la mañana y constará de un periodo de 12 horas – explicaba Shion – deberás atravesar las 12 casas del Zodiaco, derrotar a cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados y llegar hasta los aposentos de Athena, solo así se demostrará que eres digno de estar con ella.

\- S-Shion, eso no…

\- Dime Tenma, ¿aceptas?

\- … - Tenma lo pensó un poco, realmente debía ser un camino tortuoso de 12 horas y enfrentarse a los 12 Caballeros más fuertes del ejército de Athena, pero si realmente quería estar con Sasha, debía hacer eso – Acepto el desafío.

\- Bien – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shion – la batalla en las 12 casas será mañana en la mañana. Caballeros Dorados, retírense a las 12 casas.

\- Bien – la mayoría se fue a su distintivo templo, solo quedando uno.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Dohko?

\- Shion, necesitamos hablar – dijo Libra mirando fijamente a su amigo.

\- B-Bien – Shion se retiró del lugar junto con el Caballero de Libra dejando solos a los tres amigos de infancia.

Tenma solo se levantó y estaba por irse, pero fue detenido por Sasha.

\- ¿Sasha?

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – dijo en voz baja – Tenma, ¿no sabes que puedes morir?

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- ¡Entonces no debiste aceptar eso! – exclamó enojada la peli lila – Sabes que los Dorados tienen un poder mucho mayor que el tuyo. La Armadura Divina no la puedes usar al máximo porque gasta mucho cosmos y…

\- Sasha – interrumpió Tenma – no debes preocuparte por mí. Dije que lucharía por ti y lo estoy haciendo.

\- Pero…

\- Lucharé con los Dorados si es necesario, si tengo que morir aun sabiendo que mis sentimientos por ti son reales, entonces lo haré.

\- Tenma.

\- Te veré afuera Tenma – dijo Alone saliendo del lugar, sabiendo que, hacia mal tercio, pero sabía que su hermana y su mejor amigo necesitaban espacio.

\- Alone siempre dejándonos solos.

\- Así ha sido mi hermano siempre.

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente creo que debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas si quiero derrotar a los Dorados – dijo Tenma mirando el cielo por una de las ventanas – quiero estar contigo Sasha, si he de dar mi vida, será por eso.

\- Tenma – la diosa solo fue a abrazar a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas siendo correspondida.

Desde afuera, Alone había escuchado cada palabra dicha por el castaño y solo se dedicó a sonreír.

-Tenma, realmente no me equivoqué. Eres el indicado para estar con Sasha.

.

La reunión había sido en la mañana, por lo que aún le sobraban varias horas del día al castaño. Realmente debía aprovechar esas horas para entrenar un poco y estar listo.

Cuando iba por las calles de Rodorio, notó a algunas personas de lejos.

\- ¿Esas no son…?

\- Vamos, ya dije que solo es una chica que me ayudó el otro día, no seas así – dijo un joven que venía hablando con una joven.

\- Por lo que yo miré, como que son demasiado cercanos ¿no?

\- Vamos, sabes que no es así – en eso, el chico se detiene y mira al castaño - ¿Tenma?

\- Hola Yato, hola Yuzuriha.

\- Hola Tenma – saludó la amazona – hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

\- Sí, hace tiempo.

\- Oye idiota, ¿Qué te has hecho?

\- He andado por ahí, burro con cuerno – le devolvió el insulto.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – Unicornio lo miró fijamente y este le devolvió la mirada.

\- Podrían por favor dejar de comportarse de manera infantil – pidió Yuzuriha.

\- ¡Él empezó! – dijeron ambos equinos señalando al otro.

\- Vamos… por cierto, ¿Por qué te miras tan preocupado?

\- ¿Yo? – dijo el ex Pegaso – p-pues…

\- Y no trates de mentir, conozco bien cuando mientes.

\- E-Este… - Tenma no podía mentirles a sus dos compañeros, después de todo, lucharon mucho durante la guerra contra Hades - ¿podemos hablarlo en otro lado?

\- E-Está bien – Grulla y Unicornio se miraron como extrañados por lo que Tenma les fuera a contar.

Los tres chicos fueron a un lugar algo apartado del pueblo y solo pusieron oídos a ver que les decía el castaño.

-Tenma, esto ya me está asustando – dijo Yato - ¿realmente fue algo malo lo que hiciste?

\- Podemos decirlo que sí Yato.

\- ¿Cómo que tan malo?

\- Pues… - Tenma procedió a contarles primero lo de la Armadura y su renuncia como Caballero.

Ya se podrían imaginar la cara de Yato y Yuzuriha al saber de esto.

\- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! – le dijo el peli gris muy furioso.

\- Tenma, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- H-Hay una razón detrás de eso, y es algo que no me lo creerían y a lo mejor no me lo perdonen.

\- ¿Qué?

Tenma dudó si decirles o no, pero realmente no debía ir a la lucha sin contarles lo sucedido.

Sí, les contó todo.

-… y eso es todo – terminó de contar el castaño.

Yato y Yuzuriha quedaron en completo shock al escuchar esa noticia de parte de su amigo. Realmente… ¿Tenma tenía esos sentimientos hacia su diosa?

\- ¿C-Chicos? – Tenma se preocupó mucho por la reacción de sus dos amigos, pero en eso.

\- ¡Maldito suertudo! – dijo Yato ahorcándolo con su brazo derecho - ¡Realmente eres un maldito suertudo!

\- Y-Yato… - el ex Pegaso no creía lo que pasaba.

\- Yato, ya déjalo, si lo matas, la señorita Athena no dudará en mandarte a matar.

\- ¿Y-Yuzuriha?

\- Está bien – Yato soltó a su amigo – tienes suerte de que Yuzuriha esté aquí.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?

\- ¿Crees que no lo sabíamos Tenma? – dijo la amazona de la Grulla – realmente tus sentimientos por ella son muy obvios.

\- ¿T-Tan obvio soy?

\- Sí.

\- Que malo soy para esconder mis sentimientos.

\- Mira que la diosa Athena fijarse en un idiota como tú, menuda suerte tienes – se burló Yato.

\- Eso mismo diría yo, mira que Yuzuriha fijarse en un inútil como tú, tienes suerte amigo – dijo Tenma haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

\- ¿D-De que hablas? – dijo la chica – Y-Yato y yo…

\- No trates de mentirme Yuzuriha, ¿crees que no sabía cómo te daban celos ver a Yato acompañado por otra chica?

\- Y-Yo… - Yuzuriha tuvo que cubrir su rostro con su máscara para evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

\- No sabía eso Yuzuriha – dijo Yato.

\- Y tú tampoco te escapas Yato, ¿crees que no sé cuándo espiabas a Yuzuriha cuando estaba hablando con un chico a solas?

\- E-Este… - el Caballero del Unicornio se sonrojó bastante.

\- ¿En serio Yato?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Por cierto, ¿ya tuvieron sexo? – preguntó con "inocencia" el castaño.

\- ¡Tenma! – gritaron ambos chicos persiguiendo al castaño quien corría por su vida.

Realmente tenía unos buenos amigos.

.

Llegó la mañana del día del desafío de las 12 casas.

Tenma estaba parado frente a la casa de Aries, eran las 5:58 de la mañana y solo faltaban 2 minutos para las 12 horas más tortuosas de su vida.

-Bien, comencemos.

\- ¡Espera Tenma! – dijo una voz femenina llegando.

\- ¿Yuzuriha?

\- Shion-san me pidió que te diera esto – dijo Grulla entregándole la caja de Pandora que contenía la Armadura de Pegaso.

\- ¿La Armadura de Pegaso? Pero se supone que yo…

\- Ya deja de hacerte el rogado – dijo otra voz llegando.

\- ¿Yato?

\- El gran Yato presentándose – dijo el Caballero de Unicornio – deja de hacerte el vanidoso y ponte la Armadura, recuerda que no durarías ni 2 segundos sin ella en una pelea contra algún Dorado.

\- Chicos… gracias.

\- No te me pongas sentimental, recuerda que tienes una batalla que dar.

\- Bien – Tenma tomó la caja de Pandora – daré lo mejor de mí.

\- Suerte Tenma.

\- Espero que ganes, si mueres, bailaré sobre tu tumba y haré que mi perro se haga en ella.

Tenma solo sonrió y se dirigió hacia el templo de Aries mientras el reloj en la torre, encendía sus llamas indicando las 12 horas que comenzarían ahora.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

Todo comenzó una vez más.

Tenma de Pegaso, Caballero de Bronce que había servido durante mucho tiempo a Sasha, la actual reencarnación de Athena, se hallaba a punto de las horas más difíciles de su vida.

Tenma había confesado su amor hacia Sasha frente a los Caballeros Dorados, lo que causó gran conmoción entre los mismos y se decidió algo.

Tenma enfrentaría a los 12 Caballeros Dorados y si lograba venceros, sería reconocido como alguien digno de estar con la diosa Athena.

Con ayuda de sus amigos, Yuzuriha y Yato, nuestro Pegaso partió rumbo a su destino.

.

**Casa de Aries.**

Realmente no había mucho que ver.

Tenma sabía de antemano que el Caballero de esta casa era Shion, quien ahora era Patriarca del Santuario luego de que Sage y Hakurei muriesen y Sasha dejase encargado a Shion.

Tenma pasó por la casa y al pasar, en el centro, encontró la Armadura Dorada de Aries.

El borrego dorado se hallaba posando cerca del centro de la casa, cosa que el castaño pasó de largo y solo se empeñó en seguir hasta la segunda casa.

.

**Casa de Tauro.**

Tenma subió rápidamente hacia la segunda casa, la cual en su centro se hallaba el mismísimo Aldebarán de Tauro.

El peli gris se hallaba en la entrada e su casa, con su gran cuerpo mostraba imponencia ante aquel que se atreviese a pararse frente a la casa del gran toro.

\- ¡Bienvenido Pegaso! – dijo con voz fuerte.

\- Aldebarán – susurró Tenma mirando al Dorado - ya veo.

\- Tenma, como Caballero Dorado, no me gusta mucho que la diosa Athena tenga preferencia con un solo Caballero. Pero sé que eres un buen tipo y estrás a su lado siempre.

\- Sí Aldebarán, entonces…

\- Más, sin embargo, mi orgullo de Caballero Dorado me dice que debo luchar contigo para ver si eres digno de estar con la diosa Athena – Aldebarán se puso en guardia – si quieres probar que eres digno, lucha contra mí y demuestra que eres algo digno de estar con ella, Tenma.

\- Aldebarán – Tenma miró un momento al toro dorado y comprendió que era mejor luchar de una vez.

\- ¿Lucharás por ella, Tenma de Pegaso?

\- Si es por Sasha, es más que obvio que lucharé – dijo con determinación el castaño.

\- Tenma – dijo en un pequeño susurro el toro dorado – bien, comencemos el combate.

Ambos ingresaron al interior de la casa de Tauro listos para la pelea que se llevaría a cabo.

\- ¡Atácame Pegaso!

\- ¡Allá voy Tauro!

La batalla comenzó con gran expectación, de hecho, los ataques de Tenma eran rápidos. Los meteoros de Pegaso eran rápidos si se les comparaba a cuándo fue la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

Aldebarán había esquivado con facilidad los meteoros de Tenma.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Pegaso no creía que su ataque principal no causara efecto en Aldebarán.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tenma? ¿Eso es todo?

\- No Aldebarán, apenas estamos comenzando.

\- Bueno, si no te importa, comenzaré a atacar también.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Gran Cuerno! – gritó el Toro Dorado lanzando su gran ataque.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Tenma contraatacó con sus meteoros, aunque el ataque de Aldebarán era mucho más poderoso.

Los ataques terminaron por chocar y desaparecer, aunque una parte de este cayó a Tenma.

Pegaso se levantó algo golpeado. Realmente el nivel de Aldebarán era mucho más allá de lo que imaginaba.

-S-Sí que es fuerte – dijo Tenma.

\- Pegaso, si quieres golpearme en serio, deberías ser más fuerte. Creo que tal vez no estás listo para estar con la señorita Athena.

\- E-Eso no es cierto.

\- Tenma.

\- Y-Yo juré que protegería a Sasha – dijo el castaño levantándose – no dejaré que esto me arruiné.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – dijo el peli gris - ¡Veremos de que estás hecho! ¡Gran Cuerno!

\- ¡Allá voy! ¡Cometa de Pegaso! – Tenma devolvió el ataque.

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar, pero esta vez Aldebarán miró como el ataque de Tenma estaba haciendo retroceder el suyo.

-Es increíble – dijo en un susurro el Toro Dorado – Tenma, realmente estás decidido en estar al lado de la señorita Athena. Es digno de ver.

Al final, ambos ataques volvieron a chocar y esfumarse, pero una parte del cometa salió volando hacia el casco de Aldebarán tomándolo desprevenido y mandando a volar el casco del Caballero Dorado.

Al final, Aldebarán miró como su casco rodaba por el suelo.

\- ¿L-Lo hice?

\- Hmm – dijo el peli gris – jajajajaja… eso estuvo bueno.

\- ¿Qué dices Aldebarán?

\- Tenma, eso fue realmente genial.

\- ¿Genial?

\- Si hubiera sido un espectro y el ataque me hubiese dado directo a la cabeza, tal vez no solo el casco, sino también mi cabeza hubiese salido volando.

\- Vaya.

\- Tú ganas Tenma, puedes pasar por la casa de Tauro.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio Aldebarán?

\- Sí, sé que protegerás a la diosa Athena.

\- Tenlo por seguro Aldebarán – Tenma pasó por la segunda casa del Zodiaco mientras el peli gris miraba al joven irse.

\- Tenma de Pegaso, realmente eres un tipo fuerte y con decisión.

.

En el inicio de las 12 casas…

\- ¿Crees que Tenma estará bien? – preguntó Yuzuriha.

\- Ese idiota es alguien del cual no de que preocuparse – dijo Yato – de seguro está bien.

\- Yato, realmente te importa Tenma ¿no es así?

\- Y-Yo no me preocupo por ese idiota – dijo el peli negro desviando la mirada – ese tonto siempre se mete en problemas y más ahora que se le pegó de luchar contra los 12 Dorados.

\- Yato, deberías mejorar tu actitud.

\- N-No me interesa eso.

\- Entonces… - Grulla pensó una forma de molestar a su querido unicornio - ¿no te molestará que vaya a ayudarle? Digo, tal vez los Dorados me ataquen, pero como a ti no te importa.

\- ¡Tu no vas Yuzuriha! – dijo Yato quien luego se arrepintió – d-digo, es peligroso, mejor no vayas.

\- Yato – la rubia se sonrojó y solo abrazó a su querido Yato – no sabía que me querías mucho.

\- E-Este…

.

Mientras Yuzuriha y Yato tenían su momento romántico, Tenma llegaba al tercer templo del Zodiaco, custodiado por los poderosos gemelos Aspros y Deuteros de Géminis.

Tenma sabía del gran poder que poseían ambos gemelos, incluso escuchó de Shion que Deuteros mandó a volar a Hades con su explosión galáctica.

Realmente debía tener cuidado con los gemelos, aunque no conocía mucho a Aspros, supo que él fue quien derrotó a Deuteros, lo que significaba que este era más poderoso que su hermano.

Tenma, sin nada que perder, fue al tercer templo en el que en la entrada estaban ambos gemelos esperándolo.

\- ¿Ya has llegado aquí, Tenma de Pegaso? – dijo Deuteros.

\- Sí, saben a lo que vine y no me daré por vencido.

\- Eso me suena a desafío – dijo Aspros – sabes que, si llegas a morir dentro del templo de Géminis, Athena se pondrá triste, mejor vete y no molestes.

\- No, dije que llegaré hasta el final por Sasha, si eso me ha de costar la vida, lo haré a toda costa.

\- Bien – sonrió Deuteros – pero después no vayas a suplicar por tu vida porque lo ignoraré.

\- Sí – dijo Tenma respirando fuertemente – por cierto, ¿Quién peleará conmigo?

\- Yo – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo - ¿Cómo que tú? ¡Yo lucharé contra Pegaso!

\- E-Este…

\- Aspros, te agradecería de todo corazón… ¡Que no te metas en donde no te llaman!

\- E-Este…

\- Deuteros, mientas estuve muerto, no aprendiste a respetar a tus mayores – dijo el mayor de los gemelos – el que tiene el deber de luchar contra Pegaso, soy yo.

\- Pues ni de broma, yo soy el que lo entrenó, por lo tanto, yo soy el que debe luchar contra él. Maestro vs aprendiz, la única razón por la que tengo más derecho de pelear contra él.

\- ¿Lo entrenaste? No me hagas reír, ¿Cómo lo entrenaste? Calmando la lava del volcán de la isla Kanon.

\- ¿Y si es así que? Es la mejor manera de despertar el séptimo sentido.

\- Esa es una maldita excusa solo para hacer el ridículo.

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear insecto?!

\- ¡Lo haré maldita copia barata mía!

\- E-Este… ¿chicos?

\- ¡Tú no te metas Pegaso!

\- L-Lo siento.

\- ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Te enviaré a otra dimensión!

\- No Aspros, yo te mandaré a otra dimensión.

\- ¡Dije que yo te mandaré!

\- ¡Yo lo haré!

\- ¡OTRA DIMENSIÓN! – gritaron ambos gemelos lanzándose los ataques de forma estúpida mandado a ambos gemelos a otra dimensión.

\- E-Este… - esto dejó sin nada que hacer a Tenma, por lo que simplemente pasó de largo por la casa de los gemelos y solo agradecía a Zeus que no se enfrentara a los gemelos de Géminis ya que creía que no tendría oportunidad contra ellos.

Pasó por la casa de Géminis sin mucha preocupación, ya que como sus guardianes se habían ido a sepa donde, podemos decir que este caballo alado, tuvo suerte.

Mientras que en alguna dimensión…

\- ¡Te dije que yo soy más fuerte! – gritaba Aspros.

\- ¡Ya te maté una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo si quiero! – respondió Deuteros.

\- No creas que me ganarás – dijo el mayor – ni siquiera pudiste ganarle a mi Explosión Galáctica.

\- ¡Va! Simplemente no quise matarte de nuevo, sabes que no quería desperdiciar mi poder con basura.

\- ¡Basura la que tengo delante mío! – exclamó Aspros – ya veo que eres un gran cobarde y un cagón, cuando estés en el excusado y no haya para limpiarse el trasero, ni creas que te voy a pasar.

\- Yo mandó mis desechos a otra dimensión – respondió Deuteros – además si no me pasas para limpiarme, con tu camisa me voy a limpiar.

\- ¡Yo soy el mejor Caballero de Géminis!

\- ¡Yo soy mejor Caballero de Géminis que tú!

Y muchas ondas de choque se notaban en el cielo, cortesía de Aspros y Deuteros.

.

Mientras Tenma iba al siguiente templo, desde la Villa de Athena, Sasha y Alone miraban el camino de las 12 casas.

\- ¿Crees que Tenma lo logré? – preguntó Sasha preocupada por su amado.

\- No hay nada de qué preocuparse Sasha, ya verás que Tenma saldrá victorioso.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Tenma no es de lo que se rinden. Aunque le tome toda la vida, él vendrá por ti, hermana.

\- Sí – Sasha sonrió mirando al frente y solo rezando en su mente – _Tenma, cuídate y ven pronto aquí… conmigo._

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Eleven su cosmos al máximo!**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Jeje, me alegro que te hayan gustado los combates, se parecen algo a la batalla de las 12 casas, pero lo bueno fue que se libró en Géminis porque, seamos sinceros, el poder de esos gemelos era muy superior. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**katya. **__¡Hola Saintia de Corona Boreal! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y no te preocupes, que la cosa viene por más. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego de haber triunfado en Tauro y haber avanzado en Géminis, nuestro protagonista avanzaba cada vez más hacia la Cámara del Patriarca y hacia su querida Sasha, pero debía pasar por las 12 casas para eso.

Ahora mismo, se dirigía donde un viejo amigo, alguien que fue crucial durante la Guerra contra Hades, alguien que podía ser arrogante, pero a la vez, algo amable y fuerte.

Tenma llegaba a las escaleras de la cuarta casa del Zodiaco, Cáncer.

Pegaso sabía de antemano que Manigoldo era fuerte, no por nada, según por lo que contó, con el antiguo Patriarca y su maestro, Sage, lograron sellar el alma de Thanatos en la caja de Athena, aunque esto lo llevó a costa de su propia vida al caer en la Ultra dimensión, camino exclusivo de los dioses.

Ya en la entrada del templo del Cangrejo Gigante, Tenma se preparaba para cualquier sorpresa que saliera, sabía que Manigoldo era algo bromista, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado.

Cuando puso un pie en la casa de Cáncer, algo pasó.

\- ¡Bienvenido! – gritó alguien desde adentro – espero que estés listo para pasar por mi casa.

\- Ya déjate de bromas Manigoldo, quiero pasar por tu casa lo más rápido posible, quiero estar con Sasha.

\- No me hagas reír enano – dijo la voz de Cáncer – Athena es una diosa privilegiada, desde la Era Mitológica nunca ha tenido amante alguno, porque simplemente no te vas y la dejas en paz, apuesto que ella no quiere estar con un papanatas como tú.

\- Tonterías.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Sasha es única, aunque ella sea una diosa, también es humana – decía Pegaso para luego levantar la mirada con orgullo – si he de luchar contra ti, lo haré. ¡No tengo miedo Caballero de Cáncer!

\- ¡Esa actitud es la que me gusta! – dijo Manigoldo apareciendo frente a Tenma – veamos si dices eso después de que luchemos en el lugar que más me gusta.

\- Iremos a pelear a…

\- Sí – Manigoldo levantó su dedo y emitió unas ondas azules - ¡Vayamos allí! ¡Ondas de Inframundo!

El alma de Tenma fue trasladada al Monte Yomotsu donde ahora había más gente yendo al Inframundo.

\- ¿Por qué hay más gente de lo normal?

\- ¿Acaso no te fijaste en eso luego de nuestro enfrentamiento hace unos días? – Manigoldo apareció – aunque han pasado 4 años desde la Guerra Santa, aún hay almas de personas que murieron, fueron muchas personas las que perecieron.

\- N-No me lo creo.

\- Además, no te puedo matar ya que la señorita Athena se entristecería, por lo que ahora algo contigo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te dejaré enterrado aquí por la eternidad, no vivirás, pero tampoco morirás.

\- Manigoldo.

\- Adivina entonces, vamos a batallar a ver cómo eres.

\- Ya te derroté una vez en el Yomotsu, trataré de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Atácame entonces enano!

\- ¡Recibe esto! – Tenma concentró su cosmos en su puño derecho - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los cientos de meteoros iban directos hacia Manigoldo, pero puso la mano y no se inmutó y detuvo los ataques.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco novato – el peli azul sonrió – ahora verás lo que es el verdadero terror.

\- Maldición.

\- ¿No te has preguntado cómo derroté aquel espectro cuando ustedes pasaban por el bosque de Hades?

\- N-No…

\- Pues te lo demostraré – dijo Cáncer mientras hacía aparecer muchas bolas de color azul – con esto.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- Pues que más enano, es fuego fatuo.

\- ¿F-Fuego fatuo?

\- Sí, con esto, pude derrotar a ese afeminado esa vez, pero porque era una simple alma en el Yomotsu, así como tú.

\- ¿Cómo yo?

\- Sí, a mí no me afecta ya que estoy en cuerpo y alma en el Yomotsu, en cambio tu…

\- Maldición.

\- ¡Recibe esto Caballero de Pegaso! – las bolas azules fueron directamente al alma de Tenma rodeándolo - ¡Llamas demoníacas!

Las esferas azules rápidamente se encendieron y se convirtieron en un fuego azul que envolvió en cuerpo de Tenma, causando que comenzara a incendiarse.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ahora que estás como una simple alma no podrás hacer nada contra mi fuego fatuo.

Mientras Tenma gritaba por el dolor que causaba el estar envuelto en ese fuego, solo se le vino a la mente una cosa.

.

_Hace 9 años…_

_\- ¡Tenma! – se escuchó el grito de Sasha de aquel entonces 9 años._

_\- ¡Sasha! – el joven de cabello castaño de 10 años corrió en su auxilio._

_\- ¡Cuidado Tenma! – la joven de cabello lila estaba rodeada por unas llamas que habían comenzado a expandirse sobre un montón de heno._

_Ambos jóvenes habían ido a una granja cercana a conseguir algo de leche, pero al parecer, a alguien se le olvidó apagar una fogata cerca y una chispa cayó en un montón de heno en el que Sasha se hallaba jugando._

_\- ¡Allá voy Sasha!_

_\- ¡No Tenma! ¡Puedes resultar herido!_

_\- ¡No me importa! ¡Tengo que salvarte! – dijo el joven lanzándose al heno incendiado mientras Sasha subía cada vez más hacia arriba para evitar ser víctima de las llamas._

_\- ¡Por favor, ven rápido Tenma! – decía ya con lágrimas en los ojos._

_\- ¡Ya voy!_

_Las llamas habían llegado casi a la punta y cuando pensaron en que estaba todo perdido para la joven peli lila, Tenma apareció detrás de ella y se lanzó con ella dando un gran brinco de saltamontes, justo cuando las llamas alcanzaron la punta del heno._

_Rápidamente los aldeanos de ese lugar comenzaron a llegar, así como los dueños de la granja._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Tenma a su amiga peli lila quien solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del castaño._

_\- G-Gracias Tenma… tenía mucho miedo… no sabía que eso tomaría fuego – decía llorando la peli lila._

_\- No te preocupes – le habló con voz dulce – yo estoy aquí, y no dejaré que nadie ni nada te dañe._

_\- ¿L-Lo prometes?_

_\- Lo prometo._

_Al rato, todo el mundo supo de la hazaña y supieron más tarde que el incendio lo había provocado un borracho que había prendido una fogata. Lo capturaron, lo encerraron y le cortaron el pene._

_Alone llegó rápidamente para ver a su hermana y le agradeció mucho a Tenma el haberla ayudado._

_._

\- ¡Creo que eso es todo! – dijo Manigoldo mirando que el alma de Tenma ya no se movía, dando a entender que se había rendido, pero en eso…

\- Tonterías – dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Este fuego fatuo… no es nada.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿A poco ya has quedado idiota de tanto golpe? – se burló Manigoldo.

\- No Manigoldo, me refiero a que esto aún no termina – dijo Pegaso mientras deshacía las llamas azules del Caballero de Cáncer.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- Este fuego me hizo recordar a una experiencia son Sasha, y si no puedo resistir este fuego… ¡entonces no tengo nada que perder!

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Al fin te has puesto pilas!

\- ¡Recibe esto Caballero de Cáncer! – gritó Pegaso mientras su Armadura se ponía dorada por alguna razón.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- ¡DESTELLO DE PEGASO! – gritó mientras una gran luz salía de las manos del castaño e iban rumbo a Manigoldo.

El peliazul trató de contrarrestar el ataque, más este era muy poderoso y dio de lleno en el cuerpo del Caballero de la cuarta casa y rompiendo parte de su Armadura.

Manigoldo se levantó lentamente del piso mientras veía al Pegaso ahora con su Armadura normal.

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahí novato?

\- Y-Yo… no lo sé.

\- Hm – Cáncer miró de arriba abajo a Tenma mientras revisaba algo – veo que dices lo correcto, además tu Armadura ha recibido mucha bendición.

\- ¿Mucha bendición?

\- Sí, pero no es momento de hablar, debes ir a la siguiente casa.

\- ¿A la siguiente casa? E-Eso significa que…

\- Sí, ganaste de nuevo idiota, pero no creas que me volverás a ganar – en eso, Manigoldo devolvió el alma de Tenma a su cuerpo mientras él volvía a su templo.

Justo el alma de Tenma volvía, se levantó jadeando tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- ¿V-Volví a mi cuerpo?

\- Así es, el duelo terminó y más te vale que vayas caminando hacia el siguiente templo, Regulus te espera.

\- Sí – Tenma se levantó – gracias Manigoldo.

\- No agradezcas y solo vete.

\- Sí – Pegaso salió corriendo del lugar y subiendo las escaleras hasta el siguiente templo.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo el peliazul mirando a Tenma irse – ese enano me volvió a ganar y sin más nada que perder, espero que sepa cuidar a la diosa Athena, si no, ahora si lo mandaré al Yomotsu.

Tenma tenía varios rasguños y quemaduras causadas por el fuego fatuo de Manigoldo, pero él seguía con un objetivo en mente, vencer a los demás Caballeros Dorados e ir con su amada Sasha.

Mientras que en Libra…

Dohko sentía la presencia de Tenma avanzar cada vez más hacia el templo de Athena, cosa que le daba cierta felicidad al chino.

-Tenma… has crecido mucho estos años – dijo el Caballero de la séptima casa – imaginar que llegaras a tener esos sentimientos por Athena, es algo que no me esperaba. Querido alumno, aquí te espero para poder luchar y que me demuestres de que estás hecho.

.

En la Villa de Athena…

\- ¿Sentiste eso? – dijo Alone a su hermana.

\- Sí, Tenma lo hizo, venció a Manigoldo – dijo feliz la diosa.

\- Realmente Tenma está decidido a venir por ti – dijo el rubio – lo sabía, él está luchando por tu amor.

\- N-No lo digas así hermano – dijo Sasha algo sonrojada – s-sabes que me gusta Tenma desde hace tiempo y no puedo evitar emocionarme.

\- Lo sé hermanita, lo sé – luego de esto, Alone se puso serio – Sasha, hay algo que quiero saber.

\- ¿Eh? – la diosa peli lila notó esa mirada algo extraña en su hermano - ¿Q-Que pasa hermano?

\- Sasha – Alone se acercó hacia su hermana y luego sonrió de forma burlona - ¿Cuántos sobrinos me darán los dos?

\- ¿Q-Que? – la cara de Sasha explotó en mil colores - ¡A-Alone-nee-san!

.

.

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno, ahora vamos con el combate en el Templo del León Dorado.**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Manigoldo no es como Máscara de Muerte y el hecho de que solo probaba a Tenma ya es algo que lo hace mucho más genial. Tenma se enfrentará a Regulus que le dio en toda su madre a Radamanthys, la tendrá difícil nuestro Caballero de Pegaso. ¡Saludos!_

.

**AVISO**

**El próximo capítulo será el martes 14 de abril y esto es porque voy a actualizar todos mis fics de Saint Seiya debido a que ese día cumplo años, lo que significa que cumplo 21 años al servicio de la diosa Athena.**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Tenma avanzó hacia el quinto templo, Leo.

Luego de haber vencido a Manigoldo de Cáncer, Pegaso sin más que perder, fue hacia el templo del León Dorado en el que esperaba a Regulus.

Al llegar a la entrada…

\- ¡Te estaba esperando Tenma! – dijo el Caballero Dorado.

\- Regulus.

\- Veo que has logrado llegar aquí, te felicito, pero lastimosamente deberás pelear contra mí.

\- No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí, quiero luchar y demostrar que valgo para estar con Sasha.

\- Esa valentía es digna de admirar, por eso mi tío Sísifo no se equivocó en pensar que podrías ser el próximo Caballero de Sagitario.

\- ¿En realidad… iba a ser ascendido al puesto de Caballero de Sagitario?

\- Sí, mi tío creyó que eres alguien indicado para ser el próximo Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Vaya, pensé que era mentira – dijo Pegaso – realmente creo que por ahora no merezco ser un Caballero Dorado.

\- Yo no creo que sea así, aun así, eres alguien digno de estar en ese puesto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Sencillo, si la señorita Athena cree que eres alguien digno para ser un Caballero Dorado, realmente eres digno.

\- No creí que llegara a ser así – dijo Pegaso bajando la mirada – Regulus, quiero demostrar que valgo para estar con Sasha.

\- Bien.

\- Regulus de Leo, muéstrame tu poder.

\- ¡Bien, la batalla en el Templo de Leo será muy divertido!

.

Mientras que en otra dimensión…

\- ¡Te mataré! – dijo Deuteros tratando de darle de golpes a su gemelo mayor.

\- ¡Ni mierda! – dijo Aspros luchando contra su gemelo menor – ni creas que me ganarás.

\- Te volveré a matar – dijo el menor – tal y como lo hice hace varios años atrás.

\- Ni creas que sucederá lo mismo, te mataré como lo hice en la Guerra Santa, ni creas que tu Explosión Galáctica me harpa daño, ni siquiera cuando me atacaste pudiste matarme.

\- Eso lo hice para que recuperaras la memoria y la cordura, si hubiera querido, te habría matado como si nada.

\- ¡Ni creas que me matarás!

\- ¡Yo te mataré!

\- ¡Recibe mi ataque…!

\- ¡El más poderoso ataque de los Caballeros Géminis…!

Ambos gemelos elevaron sus manos hasta quedar en una posición horizontal que ya se sabía que pasaría.

\- ¡EXPLOSIÓN GALÁCTICA!

Como si dos galaxias chocaran, el ataque fue tan devastador que la otra dimensión comenzó a sufrir daños.

Desde el cielo solo se miró dos luces chocando por el efecto de las dos Explosiones Galácticas chocando.

.

De vuelta en el Templo de Leo…

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Regulus viendo como en el cielo se miraban dos luces chocando, eso sí, acompañados de un gran cosmos.

\- Esos cosmos son de los gemelos de Géminis.

\- Otra vez peleando – dijo Regulus – veo que hay cosas que no cambian.

\- No importa, creo que es hora de nuestro enfrentamiento.

\- Sí.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate para iniciar la quinta batalla en el Santuario.

\- ¿Listo?

\- ¡Listo!

\- Aquí vamos Regulus – dijo Pegaso tomando la iniciativa - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los ataques fueron directos hacia el Caballero Dorado de Leo que no se inmutó, pero luego se arrepintió ya que los ataques fueron algo poderosos.

\- ¿Qué te parece Regulus?

\- Pudiste vencer a Manigoldo con un ataque de la talla de las Armaduras Divinas, quiero que me muestres ese poder.

\- No creo que sea buena idea.

\- Vamos Tenma, quiero luchar contra alguien de ese calibre.

\- Regulus – Tenma miró que Leo estaba seguro de eso – Bien.

\- Vamos Pegaso, eleva tu cosmos hasta el infinito.

\- ¡Eso haré! – dijo Pegaso gritando mientras su Armadura cambiaba de parecido y s volvía la Armadura Divina de Pegaso - ¿así?

\- Sí, así me gusta – dijo Regulus.

\- Bien, aquí vamos.

\- ¡Atácame! – Regulus miró fijamente cuando Pegaso ya estaba cerca de él a atacar.

\- Te tengo – dijo el castaño cuando llegó frente al Caballero Dorado, pero este lo detuvo, aunque con esfuerzo - ¿Qué?

\- Me sorprendes Tenma, pero creo que ya adiviné cómo funciona el ataque.

\- Ni creas eso – Tenma solo se alejó del Dorado mientras preparaba su ataque - ¡Recibe esto! ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

\- ¡Así me gusta que ataques! – dijo el Dorado mientras preparaba su ataque - ¡El ataque con el que luché contra Radamanthys! ¡El Plasma Relámpago!

Ambos ataques dieron de lleno y se desvanecieron.

\- ¡Atacaré de nuevo! – exclamó Regulus - ¡Plasma Relam…!

\- No tan rápido – Tenma apareció detrás de Leo que no vio eso de improviso - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

El ataque dio de lleno en el Caballero Dorado que voló hacia el techo del templo de Leo y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- ¿Lo logré?

\- Estuvo buena esa Tenma – dijo Regulus poniéndose en posición de loto – ahora recibe mi verdadero poder.

\- ¿Tu verdadero poder?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Mándame lo que tengas Regulus!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – un gran cosmos envolvió el cuerpo de Regulus mientras aparecían varios signos zodiacales detrás de él.

\- ¿Qué hará?

\- ¡El poder de los 12 Caballeros Dorados reside en mí! – Regulus expulsaba un gran poder, incluso asustó a Tenma - ¡Recibe el más grande poder, más que la Exclamación de Athena!

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¡Clamor del Zodiaco! – detrás del Caballero Dorado, aparecieron los 12 signos del Zodiaco mientras Regulus lanzaba una gran onda de poder. Detrás de él aparecieron los 12 ataques principales de los 12 Caballeros Dorados.

Revolución de Polvo Estelar de Aries.

Gran Cuerno de Tauro.

Explosión Galáctica de Géminis.

Ondas Infernales de Cáncer.

Plasma Relámpago de Leo.

Bendición de las Tinieblas de Virgo.

Furor del Dragón de Libra.

Aguja Escarlata de Escorpio.

Trueno Atómico de Sagitario.

Excalibur de Capricornio.

Polvo de Diamantes de Acuario.

Rosas Diabólicas de Piscis.

Los 12 ataques de los Caballeros Dorados fueron directos hacia Tenma que debía estar preparado.

\- ¿Qué haré? – dijo el castaño – dijo que es más poderoso que la Exclamación de Athena.

Radamanthys de Wyvern fue un contrincante el cual Regulus enfrentó en la Guerra Santa anterior, así que sabía que la técnica fue contenida por el juez del Infierno, pero esta vez era diferente.

El Clamor del Zodiaco iba directo hacia el Pegaso que solo atinó a hacer algo.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – gritó lanzando con todo el poder que le daba la Armadura Divina para contrarrestar el ataque de Regulus.

De por sí estaban combatiendo el Caballero Dorado más prodigio de la historia contra el Caballero más legendario en la historia.

\- ¡No me rendiré! – dijo Tenma – Ganaré y haré que me reconozcan como digno de ser amante de Sasha.

\- Tenma – Regulus estaba impresionado por la gran motivación que tenía el Pegaso – muy bien, creo que ya me has ganado.

\- ¡Adelante! – dijo Tenma sacando más cosmos de su interior y derrotando al ataque más poderoso de Regulus que terminó esfumándose - ¿l-lo logré?

\- Sí – el Caballero de Leo estaba tirado en el piso de su templo – realmente me ganaste.

\- ¿Estás bien Regulus? – preguntó Tenma perdiendo su estado divino.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

\- Regulus.

\- Ve hacia el siguiente templo y ya habrás llegado a la mitad del recorrido.

\- Gracias Regulus – y dicho esto, Tenma fue corriendo hacia el siguiente templo que sería el de Virgo.

Mientras que el Pegaso se iba, Regulus solo se levantó de su sitio mientras reía.

\- ¡Ese Tenma es muy fuerte! – dijo con alegría – realmente… es un digno sucesor de mi tío Sísifo.

.

Varios minutos después, Tenma estaba llegando hacia el sexto templo del Santuario, pero antes de llegar, notó como estaba flotando.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – el castaño miró hacia todos lados, pero solo llegó a ver oscuridad - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¿No lo sabes? – se escuchó una voz conocida para el Caballero de Bronce.

\- Esa voz… eres…

\- Si ni siquiera sabes que tienes delante tuyo, no sé para qué sigues caminando – dijo la voz.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – cuando Tenma miró hacia adelante, notó como había un camino dorado – no entiendo.

\- El camino de Buda es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer, pero solo uno llegará al final.

\- ¿El camino de Buda? – Tenma al ver al frente, notó como la figura de la deidad del budismo, se hacía presente, pero más cuando vio encima de este a alguien que ya conocía mucho.

\- ¿Listo Tenma?

\- Asmita de Virgo – dijo Tenma mirando al rubio en posición de loto.

\- El mismo que es el Caballero de la sexta casa – dijo el rubio – Tenma, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, pero veo que has mejorado mucho para llegar hasta aquí.

\- Lo mismo digo, desde que moriste para hacer le rosario, no hemos vuelto a hablar bastante.

\- Sí, pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar, ya que tengo la misión de evitar que llegues donde se encuentra Athena.

\- No creas que te lo dejaré fácil Asmita.

\- Lo sé, pero antes quiero que me digas porque quieres llegar donde Athena.

\- ¿Cómo que hasta dónde? – eso confundió a Pegaso – lo sabes bien Asmita, quiero estar junto a Sasha el resto de mi vida.

\- ¿Aun sabiendo las desgracias que traerías con tu decisión?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo debes saber Tenma, Athena es la hija favorita del dios Olímpico Zeus, así que, si pretendes su mano, solo harás que la furia de los dioses sobre la Tierra sea peor.

\- Asmita.

\- ¿Tomarás el riesgo sabiendo lo que puede ocurrir Tenma?

\- N-No pondré a la Tierra y a mis amigos en peligro con mi decisión, lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué lo dudas? – dijo el Caballero Dorado – si no dudas de tu amor hacia la diosa Athena, entonces no tienes nada que perder.

\- Ya lo sé, pero, aun así, lucharé contra ustedes para lograrlo, incluso si me tengo que enfrentar contigo Asmita.

\- Bien, si esa es tu decisión, no dudaré en luchar – Asmita sacó el rosario que había creado y se paró de su estado de meditación – espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

\- No lo haré.

\- Bien – el Dorado sacó su rosario por completo y solo se dirigió hacia el Caballero de Bronce – Recibe un gran poder de parte del Caballero Asmita de Virgo.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Tenma fue directo hacia el Caballero de la sexta casa.

\- ¡Bendición de las Tinieblas! – dijo Asmita lanzando su ataque contra el Pegaso el cual no pudo contener y salió volando sobre los aires hasta caer en la mano de Buda.

\- ¿Buda?

\- Sí, al parecer tu deseo de estar con la diosa Athena de ese modo, no es del todo fuerte Pegaso.

\- Tonterías – dijo el castaño – mi deseo de estar con Sasha es más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

\- Alguien que renunció a ella por miedo a que dijeran los demás no es muy amable de tu parte.

\- Y-Yo…

\- Aun dudas en tu corazón Tenma – Asmita se volvió a poner en posición de loto – si tienes dudas, yo te las sacaré.

\- Asmita.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro enfrentamiento en Yomotsu? La verdad aun tienes una parte insegura en ti.

\- No es cierto, he cambiado Asmita.

\- Veremos eso después de que te aplique la misma técnica de aquel entonces – el rubio concentró un gran poder en sus manos - ¡Los 6 Senderos!

\- No – dijo el castaño, peor fue demasiado tarde ya que fue enviado a las mismas visiones que tuvo cuando enfrentó a Virgo en el Yomotsu cuando buscaba los frutos del árbol del Inframundo.

\- Veremos si tu consciencia está bien como para decir que eres alguien digno de estar con la señorita Athena.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Por todo el Universo, existen Caballeros…!**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Los Dorados son los más fuertes, pero estos de The Lost Canvas demostraron ser los más machos de entre todos los machos, y Tenma no se queda atrás. La batalla contra Asmita abrirá un tema delicado para nuestro Caballero de Pegaso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**MrAvocadoMan06. **__¡Gracias por las felicitaciones amigo! Realmente lo agradezco, espero que te encuentres bien Nakama. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La Batalla en los 12 Templos del Zodiaco entre Tenma y los 12 Caballeros Dorados comenzó.

El Caballero de Pegaso ha estado derrotando a varios de los Caballeros Dorados en el camino para demostrar que es digno de estar con la diosa Athena.

Logró derrotar a Aldebarán de Tauro en el templo del gran Toro Dorado.

Luego, por obra de la estupidez de los hermanos de Géminis, Tenma logró esquivar esa parte del recorrido, por lo que ahora nuestro Caballero de Pegaso había llegado al templo del Cangrejo Gigante, en el que, con la ayuda de la Armadura Divina de Pegaso, lograría derrotar una vez más a Manigoldo de Cáncer.

Tenma avanzó hasta el templo de Leo en el que lograría vencer a Regulus de Leo aun usando el Clamor del Zodiaco, misma que fue casi capaz de derrotar a Radamanthys.

Ahora había llegado al sexto Templo del Zodiaco lo que significaba que había llegado a la mitad del recorrido.

Asmita de Virgo era un rival fuerte, más cuando le hizo saber a Tenma que su corazón aún estaba con dudas sobre si mantener ese tipo de relación con Sasha.

\- Aun dudas en tu corazón Tenma – Asmita se ponía en posición de loto – si tienes dudas, yo te las sacaré.

\- Asmita.

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestro enfrentamiento en Yomotsu? La verdad aun tienes una parte insegura en ti.

\- No es cierto, he cambiado Asmita.

\- Veremos eso después de que te aplique la misma técnica de aquel entonces – el rubio concentró un gran poder en sus manos - ¡Los 6 Senderos!

\- No – dijo el castaño, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que fue enviado a las mismas visiones que tuvo cuando enfrentó a Virgo en el Yomotsu cuando buscaba los frutos del árbol del Inframundo.

\- Veremos si tu consciencia está bien como para decir que eres alguien digno de estar con la señorita Athena.

El ataque de Asmita mandó a volar al Pegaso.

\- ¡Asmita!

\- Desde la Era Mitológica, Athena se ha mantenido pura y casta, más conocida como la diosa que nunca tuvo amante alguno conocido. Pero lo que nadie sabe, es que, desde la Era Mitológica, como sabrás, Pegaso siempre ha estado con ella para protegerla de todo peligro. Pero esto no ha sido todo. Athena desde siempre le ha tenido mucho cariño y aprecio al Caballero de Pegaso, cosa que ningún mortal o dios ha podido comprender como alguien como ella se fijó en un sucio mortal. La cosa es así Tenma, tú eres la reencarnación de ese Caballero que se ganó algo que ningún mortal hasta el día de hoy ha podido.

\- ¿Y-Y eso es…?

\- El Corazón de Athena.

En eso, el castaño pudo ver varias imágenes de como Athena era en la mitología, era igual a Sasha, solo que un poco más desarrollada y también pudo ver al Caballero de Pegaso de aquel entonces.

\- ¿Rodorio? – dijo la voz de la diosa acercándose a su fiel guardián.

\- Diosa Athena – el Pegaso se puso de una rodilla - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa alguna amenaza?

\- No te preocupes, solamente estaba pensando en que deberíamos hacer para cuando Hades quiera hacer algo, no confío en él.

\- Yo tampoco diosa Athena, algo trama el dios Hades.

\- Bueno, creo que solo es una tontería, no creo que tenga mucha importancia.

\- Ahora que estamos solos Rodorio, hay algo que quiero saber – dijo la diosa mirando al Pegaso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay algo que nunca he comprendido… ¿Qué se siente amar a una persona?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Quiero saber que se siente amar a una persona, es que, hay algo que no me deja en paz y quiero saber que se siente que una persona te atraiga.

\- Depende en que uso lo ponga diosa Athena.

\- Por ejemplo, las personas que se casan, ese tipo de amor, los que tienen hijos.

\- ¿Ese amor? – Pegaso lo pensó un poco – pues, ese amor es diferente al que nos tiene usted ¿verdad?

\- S-Se puede decir que sí.

\- Bueno, por lo menos creo que nunca lo he sentido – dijo el castaño haciendo poner mal gesto a la diosa - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- No es nada – el casco de Athena le cubría la mirada – sigue haciendo guardia.

\- B-Bien – Pegaso se retiró de los aposentos de su diosa sabiendo que algo pasaba.

.

\- ¿Q-Que le pasa a Athena? – se preguntó Tenma viendo la escena.

\- Lo mismo que tú haces, lo hizo el Caballero Rodorio en el aquel entonces.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Herir en el corazón a la diosa Athena.

\- ¿Qué? – Tenma no creía lo que Asmita le decía – no, te equivocas Asmita, ¡yo nunca le haría eso a Sasha!

\- Por esa misma razón no quisiste escucharla para que te dijera sus sentimientos y además renunciar a tu Armadura para no estar con ella… ¡¿A eso le llamas seguridad Pegaso?!

\- Y-Yo… - el castaño quedó callado mientras solo pasaban más imágenes de ese día.

.

\- ¿Qué le pasa señorita Athena? – dijo una chica de cabello magenta que miraba a su diosa que estaba con algo de lágrimas.

\- No es nada Kya, solo estaba pensando.

\- ¿Pasó alguna guerra o algo?

\- No, por el momento no, solo que…

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Kya, eres mi Saintia más cercana, y quiero que esto sea un secreto entre tú y yo.

\- B-Bien.

Unos segundos después…

\- ¡¿En serio señorita Athena?! – dijo la peli magenta muy sorprendida.

\- Sí, creo que Rodorio es la persona que me atrae de ese modo.

\- No me lo creo señorita Athena, pero no se preocupe, apuesto que, si le dice, la aceptará.

\- ¿Tú crees Kya?

\- Sí, mi orgullo como Saintia lo dice, yo, Kya de Equuleus, le juro que haré lo posible para que el Caballero de Pegaso se fije en usted.

.

\- ¿Qué es esto Asmita? ¿Equuleus?

\- La hermana gemela de Pegaso, Equuleus, la que se convertiría en la eterna guardiana de Athena, lo raro es que en esta era no descendió a la tierra.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Athena y Pegaso?

\- La Guerra Santa… se llevó a Pegaso y Athena estuvo muy triste desde entonces.

\- No puede ser.

\- Tenma, como dije, reencarnas eternamente para estar al lado de la diosa Athena en su lucha para evitar que Hades domine el mundo.

\- P-Pero Equuleus…

\- Aunque ella no haya nacido en esta era, lo más probable es que nazca en la siguiente era dentro de más de 200 años.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Bueno, el hecho es que Athena desde la Era Mitológica, siempre ha tenido esa preferencia por Pegaos sobre los demás Caballeros.

\- ¿Siempre… ha sido así?

\- Sí, y ahora entiendo ese comportamiento tuyo.

Asmita terminó el ataque de los 6 Senderos y Tenma cayó al suelo bastante herido por esto, no tanto el hecho de lo físico, sino más por el hecho de haber visto eso.

\- ¿Ahora lo comprendes? – dijo el rubio – no creo que tengas el valor suficiente para estar de ese modo con la diosa Athena.

\- Tonterías Asmita – dijo el castaño levantándose – necesito luchar por ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- He luchado por Sasha todo este tiempo y siempre pensé que estaría con ella, pero desde que tengo estos sentimientos por ella, los aborrecí, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo luchar por nuestro amor.

\- Tenma.

\- ¡No me daré por vencido! – el cosmos explotó de parte del castaño y ahora era más poderoso – no tengo duda de mis sentimientos por Sasha y si te tengo que derrotar, lo haré… ¡Asmita de Virgo!

\- Veo que has alcanzado el cosmos supremo, me siento orgulloso.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – gritó el castaño lanzando sus ataques hacia el Caballero Dorado.

El ataque chocó con el campo de energía del Caballero de Virgo que poco a poco cedía.

\- ¿Crees que me ganarás Tenma? – dijo el Caballero.

\- Claro que sí, si tengo mi cosmos elevado al máximo lo lograré.

\- Veamos si es cierto – el Caballero se levantó de meditar – ya saliste de él una vez, hazlo de nuevo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Recuerda… la técnica más poderosa de los Caballeros de Virgo – Asmita alzaba el rosario de las 108 cuentas mientras miles de figuras Buda aparecían detrás de él - ¡Tesoro del Cielo!

\- Asmita.

El ataque cayó justamente en el Caballero de Pegaso que luchó por resistirse ante ese ataque, pero el Caballero de Virgo era más poderoso y logró dominarlo.

\- ¡N-No otra vez! – dijo Tenma mientras recibía el ataque de frente.

\- Recuerda lo que dije aquella vez, el Tesoro del Cielo no es más que el ataque en conjunto más poderoso, no puedes atacar ni retroceder.

\- As… mita…

\- Ahora veremos que le pasará a la joven Athena sin su Pegaso – dijo el rubio mientras aparecía la imagen de Sasha que estaba llorando en una tumba.

\- _Sasha._

_\- Tenma, dijiste que lucharías por mí, realmente… nunca creí que te rendirías, ¡o eras ese Tenma del que me enamoré!_

_\- Sasha – _Tenma sintió un dolor inmenso por como miraba a su amada llorar en su tumba, era una imagen realmente triste.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta Pegaso? – dijo Asmita – creo que tu amor por la diosa Athena no era tan fuerte después de todo.

\- Te equivocas – Tenma logró hacerlo lo mismo que cuando peleó contra el Caballero de Virgo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Si muero aquí… Sasha estará triste… no la veré jamás… no me importa si me torturan en el Cocytos o que Hades me torturé o Zeus o cualquier dios que venga. Siempre… estaré con Sasha.

\- Veo que has despertado muy bien el cosmos Tenma.

\- ¡Nadie tocará a mi amada Sasha! – Tenma gritó mientras rompía el efecto del Tesoro del Cielo de Asmita.

\- Increíble, ha destruido el efecto del Tesoro del Cielo. Nunca llegué a ver a alguien con esa determinación.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Tenma lanzó su ataque dando de lleno en el cuerpo del Caballero de la sexta casa que por primera vez recibía daño en toda su vida.

De la nada, estaban de vuelta en el templo de Virgo con Asmita en el suelo con algunos golpes y parte de la Armadura rasgada.

\- ¿Estás bien Asmita?

\- Sí, a lo mejor miro que ya estás mejor.

\- Si, ahora debo ir con mi amada.

\- Pasa, lograste herirme, te debo el crédito.

\- Gracias.

Tenma salió corriendo del templo de Virgo rumbo al siguiente templo.

\- ¿Ese es el poder del hermanito de Dohko? – dijo el rubio mientras veía al castaño irse.

.

Mientras que en el templo de Libra…

\- ¿Has sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí Tenma? – dijo el Caballero de esa casa mientras sentía el cosmos de su alumno llegando.

\- _¿Listo para pelar Dohko?_

\- Un poco Shion, quiero saber de qué está hecho Tenma.

\- _No te vayas a confiar ni vayas a dejarte ganar._

\- No lo haré Shion, soy un Caballero de Athena y daré lo mejor de mí para demostrar que Tenma está equivocado con esto.

La batalla entre alumno y maestro está a punto de comenzar.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**El color que ya no está, es un recuerdo que se fue…**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Creo que, al no haber una versión oficial de los acontecimientos vividos en la época del Mito, es fácil inventarse algunos para darle más emoción a la trama. Pegaso siempre reencarna para estar con Athena y ese es un acontecimiento que llama mucho la atención. Ahora viene la batalla entre alumno y maestro. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente llegó el encuentro en la séptima casa del Santuario.

Dohko de Libra estaba mirando a su hermano menor, su aprendiz, su discípulo, la persona por la que había vuelto a luchar y que siempre lo motivaba.

Ahora, estaba frente a él y no del mismo modo, ahora era un rival que tenía que vencer para evitar su avance por las casas del Santuario.

\- ¿Listo para pelar Tenma? – Dohko miraba fijamente a su alumno.

\- No me importa tener que luchar contra ti Dohko, lucharé por el amor que le tengo a Sasha, incluso si eso significa que tengo que derrotarte.

\- Veo que vienes con todas las ganas del mundo.

\- Sí, ya he derrotado a varios de los Caballeros Dorados para llegar hasta acá y no me detendré hasta lograr mi cometido.

\- Bien, si a eso vamos, entonces batallaremos por la diosa Athena.

\- Sí.

Dohko ingresó a la casa de Libra para alistarse para la batalla.

El Caballero de Pegaso solo estaba alistándose para poder derrotar a su maestro, el cual era como un hermano para él.

Finalmente, cuando llegó al interior de la casa de Libra…

\- ¿Dónde estás Dohko? – Tenma miraba para todos lados mientras pensaba en que estrategia debía usar para contrarrestar algún ataque que Dohko le fuera a lanzar.

\- Siempre debes prestar atención a tu alrededor – se escuchó la voz del Caballero Dorado – no solo debes confiar en tus cinco sentidos Tenma, recuerda lo que te enseñé en tus años de entrenamiento, el cosmos debes elevarlo al infinito y lograr tu cometido.

\- ¿Dónde te has escondido Dohko?

\- Deberás averiguarlo – Dohko escondía bien su cosmos mientras solo preparaba su ataque - ¡Furor del Dragón!

El ataque fue directo a Tenma que logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – el chico estaba impresionado – no recuerdo ese ataque tuyo Dohko.

\- Bueno, no todos los días aprendes una nueva técnica.

\- No creas que solo con eso me ganarás – el Dorado se preparó en las sombras - ¡Los 100 Dragones de Rozan!

\- ¡No caeré en eso! ¡Meteros de Pegaso!

Ambos ataques dieron de lleno en el otro y comenzaron a desvanecerse, pero Dohko comenzó a ganar terreno en los ataques, más por como las heridas de las anteriores batallas le hicieron juego a Tenma en el momento.

\- ¿Te rendirás Tenma?

\- Nunca Dohko, sabes que no soy de los que me rindo fácilmente.

\- ¡Entonces demuéstrame que eres la persona que venció a Hades! – el ataque de Dohko aumentó - ¡Demuéstrame que fuiste digno de vencer a los otros Caballeros!

\- ¡Aquí voy! – el ataque de Tenma aumentó en consideración mientras sacaba mucho cosmos de su anterior.

Los Dragones y los meteoros chocaban entre sí desvaneciéndose, pero solo uno debía ganar entre ellos en esta batalla entre alumno y maestro.

Pero finalmente llegó el momento en el que Tenma lograba superar en momentos a Dohko, el cual empezó a retroceder.

Se formó una nube de humo al impactar los últimos meteoros y los últimos dragones.

\- ¡Eres mío! – Tenma cargó su mejor ataque en su puño - ¡Cometa de Pegaso!

El ataque fue directo a Dohko y solo se miró cuando impactó en el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Ya gané? – Tenma estaba confiado de que había logrado un golpe certero.

\- Me has sorprendido Tenma – desde el humo se escuchaba la voz del chino – pero has olvidado una cosa.

Cuando el humo causado por el ataque de Tenma se disipó, solo se miró al Caballero de Libra sin ninguna herida.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pegaso no creía lo que pasaba - ¿Cómo es que estás bien?

\- Recuerda que soy el Caballero de Libra Tenma, portó las 12 Armas Doradas y usé una de ellas para protegerme.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- El escudo dorado me protegió de ese ataque, así que por ahora deberás usar un ataque que sea igual de fuerte como para poder romper mi defensa.

\- Se supone que no puedes usar las Armas al menos que sean necesarias.

\- No usé un arma Tenma, usé un escudo.

\- P-Pero…

\- No usaré las Armas en este combate, aparte de estar en ventaja contra ti, no soy de lo que usan ese método para pelear.

\- Bueno… si lo dices en ese sentido, entonces pelearé con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¡Entonces muéstrame de lo que estás hecho Tenma! ¡Los 100 Dragones Supremos de Rozan!

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Ambos ataques volvieron a chocar entre sí mientras algunos rayos de energía volaban por el lugar debido a la gran cantidad de energía que desprendían ambos ataques.

La casa de Libra era testigo de un choque de poderes muy poderosos. Pero en eso…

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Dohko notó como los ataques de Tenma se hacían más fuertes con el paso del tiempo.

Efectivamente como lo pensó el Caballero de la Séptima casa, el cosmos de Tenma se elevaba más y más hasta que finalmente su Armadura sufrió una nueva transformación volviendo a su estado divino.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Tenma devolvió el ataque con más poder y esta vez Dohko tuvo que retroceder ya que no aguantaba semejante poder de una Armadura Divina.

Incluso llegó a poner el escudo Dorado, pero este salió volando por los aires.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Destello Rodante de Pegaso! – el ataque del castaño fue directo hacia el Caballero Dorado el cual poco pudo hacer ante este semejante ataque.

Dohko sabía que había caído ante su aprendiz.

Una vez terminado el encuentro, se miraba a Tenma respirando agitadamente mientras veía a su hermano mayor en el piso recostado mientras solo trataba de recuperar las energías que le había quitado la batalla.

\- ¿Estás bien Dohko?

\- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí – el Caballero Dorado miró a su alumno – has crecido mucho Tenma, realmente lo has hecho.

\- No creo que haya sido mucho Dohko, solo entrené lo mejor que pude.

\- Fuiste uno de los Caballeros más jóvenes e inexpertos en llegar a la Guerra y fuiste el que más cosmos desarrolló de todos nosotros. Desde despertar la Armadura Divina hasta poder sellar el alma de Hades en los Elíseos, realmente sobresaliste.

\- Dohko, no creo que yo…

\- Ahora mírate, luchando por el amor que le tienes a Athena. Realmente has hecho cosas que ningún otro Caballero ha hecho.

\- Solo quiero estar con Sasha, es todo.

\- Pues ve Tenma, gana este desafío y demuestra que realmente quieres a la diosa Athena.

\- ¡Sí!

El chico se fue hacia la siguiente casa del Santuario, mientras que Dohko solo miraba como su alumno se iba.

\- ¿A poco estaré tan viejo? – el Caballero de Libra sonrió – Tenma, realmente has sobresalido mucho y has crecido como Caballero.

Mientras Tenma iba a la siguiente casa del Zodiaco, había otros asuntos resolviéndose en otro lugar, más específicamente en otra dimensión.

Los gemelos de Géminis seguían luchando en la otra dimensión mientras trataban de demostrar quién era el más fuerte.

\- ¡Maldita imitación mía! ¡Es mejor que dejes de insistir que eres el más fuerte! ¡Yo lo soy! – gritaba Aspros.

\- ¡Lo diré cuando sea verdad! ¡Nunca me cansaré de decirte que soy el que te mató! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque soy más fuerte que tú!

\- ¡Mi Explosión de Galaxias te mató! ¡Acéptalo de una vez Deuteros!

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear de nuevo insecto?!

\- ¡Inténtalo esquinera de dos pesos!

Ambos gemelos elevaron sus manos al cielo y mientras cargaban sus cosmos al máximo.

\- ¡Con este poder fui capaz de mandar a volar al mismísimo Hades!

\- ¡Mi poder es tan grande que hasta la propia Athena temía de mí!

\- ¡Prepárate Deuteros!

\- ¡Aquí voy Aspros!

\- ¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!

De nuevo, dos poderosas galaxias se estrellaron de nuevo, dando a entender que ambos ataques dieron de lleno en ellos.

**.**

Volviendo al Santuario…

Tenma llegaba al octavo de los templos y era precisamente alguien con quien no convivió, pero, aun así, sabía de parte de Sasha que había sido como un padre para ella en su niñez cuando llegó al Santuario.

Era el guardián del Templo del Escorpión.

Tenma finalmente llegó a la cima de este y cuando llegó, se encontró con un peli azul que vestía el ropaje dorado de dicha constelación.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? El Caballero de Pegaso finalmente llegó hasta aquí.

\- ¿Tu eres Kardia?

\- Así es – el peli azul solo sonrió y movió un poco su capa – soy el Caballero de la Octava casa del Zodiaco, Kardia de Escorpio.

\- Ya veo – el castaño analizó las cosas – Sasha me ha dicho que tú fuiste alguien muy importante con ella en su juventud.

\- Sí, aunque no quiero hablar nada, quiero luchar. Tus esfuerzos por vencer a los Caballeros Dorados de las anteriores casas fueron grandes, aunque tengo que decirte que tu camino termina aquí.

\- Eso no pasará.

\- ¡Me gustan esas agallas Pegaso! Pero lastimosamente para ti y Sasha, acabaré contigo aquí mismo.

\- ¡Eso no pasará!

\- ¡Veremos si es cierto! – Escorpio sonrió – te veré dentro en segundos, espero que aguantes el veneno, porque dolerá mucho.

\- Soportaré todo lo que me lances Kardia.

Cuando el Caballero de Escorpio ingresó a su casa, Tenma pensó un poco en lo peligroso que podía ser este Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – el chico ingresó al templo y son previo aviso, sintió en el pecho un fuerte dolor agudo - ¿q-que es esto?

\- Te dije que hasta aquí terminaría tu camino Pegaso.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto?

\- Las picaduras del Escorpión penetran tu piel y dan en tus puntos vitales.

\- S-Siento como algo penetrara en mis venas – Tenma comenzaba a sentir el efecto del ataque de Kardia - ¿esto es el veneno?

\- Y esta solo fue la primera de las Agujas Escarlatas. Veamos si puedes aguantar todo Pegaso.

\- Este dolor no es nada – Tenma se puso en posición de combate – puedes lanzarme millones de Agujas Escarlatas, pero si te digo que el dolor que me producirá el no tener a Sasha a mi lado, prefiero que me lances estas insignificantes agujas.

\- ¿Insignificantes? – eso elevó más el ánimo de Kardia - ¡Perfecto! Veremos si aguantas mis 14 Agujas restantes.

\- ¡No pasarás por mí! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los meteoros de Pegaso fueron directo al peli azul el cual solo sonrió.

\- ¡Esa actitud me gusta Pegaso! – el Caballero Dorado solo se puso en posición de combate – Pero lastimosamente, eso no será suficiente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ajuga Escarlata – el peli azul sin más, lanzó su aguja hacia el chico.

\- ¡No lo harás! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Tenma lanzó sus ataques tratando de contener el ataque de Kardia, pero este atravesó los meteoros de Pegaso y fueron a dar por segunda vez en el pecho del castaño - ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Dónde están los ánimos de los que hablabas Pegaso? ¿No se supone que pelearías por Sasha?

\- Estoy peleando por Sasha – el chico se levantó de nuevo, pero se le notaba en la cara el dolor que recién le estaba dando efecto - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Veo que el veneno ya está haciendo efecto – Kardia sonrió – creo que es tu fin Pegaso. Prepárate para recibir más de mis Agujas Escarlatas.

Kardia solo preparaba más ataques para lanzarle al Pegaso, cosa que trataría de evitar a toda costa.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Cometa de Pegaso!**

.

_**camilo navas. **__Las batallas se irán tornando cada vez más violentas, y eso que está cerca del final, veremos cómo va la resistencia de Tenma. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jaja, pues qué bueno tenerte aquí también. Tenma demostrará que es el indicado para Sasha y aunque deba enfrentarse a los dioses, lo hará. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**genesis. **__Honestamente creo que los gemelos harían eso, conociéndolos, se matarían, así como mis dos hermanos menores, que por todo se matan XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Como diría la canción, los gemelos están muy locos WTF. Tenma ahora demostrará lo que vale y que finalmente pueda estar con Sasha. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La batalla en las 12 casa del Zodiaco se estaba llevando a cabo entre el Caballero de Pegaso y los Caballeros Dorados, los cuales estaban luchando para poner a prueba al castaño el cual estaba siendo muy fuerte y había derrotado a varios de los Caballeros, incluso su maestro Dohko, el Caballero de Libra.

Finalmente, con varias heridas en el cuerpo, Tenma de Pegaso llegó a la octava del Zodiaco y esta era resguardada por el poderoso Kardia de Escorpio.

En estos momentos, el castaño había tenido problemas con el peli azul, el cual era conocido por ser alguien sanguinario y de pocas pulgas, pero aun así, era alguien que luchaba por la justicia.

Su técnica más letal, la Aguja Escarlata, podía inyectar una gran cantidad de veneno en el torrente sanguíneo de la víctima hasta matarlo.

En la batalla que se estaba desarrollando, el Caballero Dorado había dado dos golpes de Aguja Escarlata en el pecho del castaño el cual estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del ataque del Escorpión.

\- ¿Y a donde se fue tu valor Pegaso? – río el Caballero – por lo que miro, no eres digno de estar con Sasha ya que no creí que fueras tan débil, pero realmente me llevé una gran decepción.

\- ¿Qué mierda dices Kardia? La batalla acaba de empezar y no me importa morir aquí si eso significa matarte.

\- Vaya, tienes agallas para hablarme así Pegaso – el peli azul sonrió de forma maligna - ¡eso me gusta y a la vez me emociona por encontrar un rival con quien pelear!

\- ¡Ven aquí Escorpio!

\- ¡Tú lo pediste Pegaso! ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! – gritó el peli azul mientras el ataque iba directo al castaño.

\- ¡No me detendrás con eso! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Tenma contrarrestó el ataque de Kardia, el cual tuvo que meter más cosmos ya que sentía como estaba empezando a retroceder.

\- ¿Cómo es que este idiota tiene tanto poder luego de haber luchado contra varios Caballeros Dorados? – Kardia no entendía esa parte – veo que Sasha encontró alguien interesante, pero no creo que sea de su talla. Aun así…

\- ¡¿Qué pasa Escorpio?! ¿A dónde fue esa arrogancia que tenías? – habló Tenma confiado de que estaba ganando.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de la lucha en serio – el peli azul sonrió mientras el cosmos dorado lo inundaba - ¡Ahora si te mandaré al infierno con Hades Pegaso!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Aguja Escarlata! ¡Antares! – el peli azul le mandó el ataque más poderoso de los Caballeros de esta constelación que atravesó como si nada los meteoros de Pegaso y fue a dar directamente en el pecho del Caballero de bronce el cual solo cayó al suelo mientras escupía sangre proveniente de la herida del ataque de Kardia.

\- M-Maldición.

\- Bueno Pegaso, creo que ahora si vas a morir, el ataque que te lancé no es cualquier ataque, es la Aguja Escarlata Antares, la cual era la última aguja que te tenía que clavar, pero yo voy directo al grano y te lancé directamente.

\- Kardia… maldito.

\- Bueno, creo que ya estás muerto – Kardia comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de su casa.

\- E-Espera… - el Caballero de Pegaso se comenzó a levantar mientras Kardia detuvo su caminar.

\- ¿Por qué te levantas Pegaso? La Aguja Antares te hará más rápido efecto.

\- No me importa este dolor, sabes que Sasha siempre ha sido una chica muy amable, que es pura y todo eso, así que este dolor no es nada.

\- ¿Qué? – el peli azul miró al castaño – creo que el veneno te está haciendo efecto.

\- No, no es el veneno, es mi fuerza de voluntad – Tenma se levantó con la Armadura hecha pedazos en la zona del pecho - ¡Estas Agujas tuyas no son más que unos pellizcos de mujer!

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – lo dicho por el Caballero de Pegaso ofendió el orgullo del peli azul – así que mis Agujas Escarlatas son estupideces ¿eh?

\- Sí – Tenma sonrió, aunque el dolor lo estaba quemando, aun así, aguantó - ¡lucharé con todo lo que tengas Kardia!

\- ¡Pegaso!

\- ¡Escorpio!

De ahí, la octava casa del Zodiaco estallaba en luces mientras se miraba como varios ataques volaban por el aire mientras se escuchaban los choques de energía.

**.**

Desde la Villa de Athena…

Alone estaba junto a su hermana la cual seguía mirando como el Caballero de Pegaso venía subiendo por las 12 casas y vaya que había avanzado.

\- ¿Lo puedes creer Sasha? – dijo el rubio – ya Tenma ha subido mucho y mira, está en la casa de Escorpio.

\- Sí, espero que llegue – la peli lila se sonrojó un poco al pensar en esto, aunque la mirada que le dedicó su hermano, la pintó de rojo completo - ¿q-que?

\- Bueno Sasha, no te había tan emocionada desde cuando veías a Tenma jugar de niño con los demás niños.

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso?

\- Bueno, soy alguien muy observador, me sentía muy orgulloso que te fijaras en alguien como Tenma.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, aunque él fuera alguien que se peleara con todo el mundo, lo hacía por protegernos, más por las personas que le importaban, Aunque en ese entonces no te dieras de tus sentimientos por él, ahora que ya sabes que sientes por Tenma, me siento muy orgulloso de poder dejarte en manos de alguien como él.

\- Hermano – las mejillas le brillaban por lo rojas que estaban – gracias.

\- No hay de que, solo le dejaré en claro que te haga feliz y que nunca te haga mal.

\- Espero que él pueda subir hasta acá y podemos ser felices de una… - en eso, Sasha detuvo su plática mientras sentía un cosmos algo familiar - ¿q-que es eso?

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasha? – Alone se asustó cuando miró la expresión de su hermana - ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- No, no es eso – sin más, la peli lila sonrió de lado – no creí verla de nuevo, solo un vasto lejano recuerdo. Será interesante ir a verla.

\- ¿De quién hablas?

\- Pues… - la diosa tomó una hoja enrollándola en forma de cilindro mientras lo ponía en su boca – no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, es que ese cosmos es de una persona que conocí hace tiempo cuando una vez fui con Kardia a una zona lejana del Santuario.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Sí, hablaban un idioma algo extraño, aunque por lo que recuerdo, esa persona me dijo que hablaban español.

\- ¿Español? Qué idioma tan raro, a lo mejor creo que nadie hablaría ese idioma.

**.**

De vuelta a la casa de Escorpio…

Tenma caía de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía como el efecto de las Agujas Escarlatas hacia efecto en el chico. Más cuando la Aguja Escarlata Antares hizo contacto con él, esto lo hizo debilitar más.

Aunque Kardia también estaba golpeado y con parte de la Armadura rasgada, pero no rota como Tenma.

\- ¿Qué pasa Pegaso? – el peli azul se levantó – parece que no posees más cosmos para luchar conmigo.

\- Te equivocas… aun puedo luchar – cuando el castaño quiso levantarse, este no pudo ya que sentía el veneno del Escorpio quemándole las venas.

\- El efecto de la Aguja Escarlata Antares está haciendo efecto en ti Pegaso, así que eso significa que estás acabado – sin más, el Caballero de Escorpio preparó su ataque más fuerte – si creías que la Aguja Escarlata Antares era mi arma más poderosa, pues déjame decirte que te la creíste.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Poseo un ataque más poderoso y estoy seguro de que te matará de seguro.

\- Inténtalo – Pegaso sonrió aun sabiendo del intenso y agonizante dolor – aun no estoy derrotado.

\- ¡Así es Pegaso! ¡Me gustan los contrincantes fuertes como tú! – río con fiereza el peli azul - ¡Ahora conocerás mi técnica más fuerte! ¡La Aguja Escarlata Antares Katakaio!

Justo cuando el Caballero de Escorpio estaba preparando su arma más poderosa de cuando luchó con el juez de Radamanthys de Wyvern, una voz se escuchó en el sitio, tanto que su dulzura y tranquilidad se hacía notar.

\- ¡KARDIAAAAAAA!

\- ¿Eh? – Kardia detuvo su ataque y volteó a ver quién era y vaya sorpresa que se llevó - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que haces aquí? Vine a buscarte, ¿Qué no es obvio?

\- Ya sé que estás aquí a buscarme, me pregunto qué tienes que hablar conmigo.

\- Pues resulta que me tuve que venir desde Nueva España hasta aquí para darte la noticia.

\- ¿Qué noticia? – Kardia estaba súper confundido, aunque Tenma lo estaba más.

\- Disculpen, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me pueden explicar qué pasa?

\- Con gusto… - antes de que la mujer continuará, notó como estaba el chico de mal - ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

\- B-Bueno, estábamos en medio de un encuentro con Kardia y…

\- ¿Te hizo esto Kardia? – la mujer miró fijamente al peli azul – Kardia, quítale el efecto de tus Agujas.

\- ¡Mujer! Estoy en medio de un combate…

\- ¡Quítale tu efecto de tus Agujas! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Bien! – a regañadientes, el Caballero de la octava casa le disparó un rayo de cosmos al castaño y este comenzó a sentir como los efectos de la Aguja se empezaban a desaparecer.

\- Vaya, siento como si el veneno desapareciera.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado Pegaso!

\- Pues sí, ya terminó Kardia, necesitamos hablar urgentemente.

\- A propósito, ¿Quién eres?

\- Lo lamento, no me presenté – la mujer solo se arregló un poco su cabello negro – me llamo Calvera, un gusto Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Un gusto, Tenma de Pegaso.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? – dijo molesto el castaño – quiero terminar mi batalla.

\- Nada de eso, hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Cómo que mujer? Habla de una vez.

\- ¡Estoy embarazada! – gritó la peli negra y al peli azul se le caería la cara al saber esto.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Embarazada?

\- Sí, solo eso te quería decir, pero como miro que estás muy ocupado con Tenma, supongo que no interesa, me voy – sin más, la representante de Quetzalcóatl comenzó a retirarse de la casa de Escorpio.

\- ¡Espera Calvera! ¿Cómo que estás embarazada? – Kardia fue tras la peli negra, dejando solo al castaño.

\- P-Pues… creo que avanzaré – sin más, Tenma se fue de la casa de Escorpio y subió por las escaleras rumbo al noveno templo del Zodiaco, el cual estaría resguardado por alguien muy conocido para Tenma.

Sísifo de Sagitario miraba el avanzar del castaño.

Realmente… sería una batalla entre dos fuertes guerreros.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vuela, pega y esquiva…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Ni modo, el tipo será padre por la calentura, aunque no le hago mal ni nada, Calvera está muy buena jaja. La pelea entre caballos se llevará a cabo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Jaja, esa misma Calvera, aunque ahora ya valió Kardia, no me lo imagino de padre, con el temperamento de la mexicana, que creo que es, serán buena pareja. Y le diríamos a Tenma, aprovecha el bug jajaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenma de Pegaso pasó de cierta manera la casa de Escorpio mientras que Kardia estaba corriendo para darle alcance a Calvera la cual le había dicho que estaba embarazada y pues, ya se había fregado ya que simplemente se convertiría en padre de la noche a la mañana.

El Caballero de Pegaso no le prestó atención a ese detalle y solo prosiguió a subir los escalones rumbo a la novena casa del Santuario.

Justo cuando estaba llegando, Sísifo de Sagitario estaba en la entrada esperando a que llegara el chico y justo estaban frente a frente.

\- Sísifo – el castaño miraba al Caballero Dorado el cual se veía serio.

\- Tenma… has llegado muy lejos.

\- Claro, estoy luchando por Sasha y bien lo dije, lucharía contra ustedes si necesitaba verla de nuevo.

\- Me gusta la acritud que tienes, aunque hayas vencido a los demás, nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos por la diosa Athena.

\- ¿Lucharemos?

\- Sí, pero no quiero que quedes débil de tanto esfuerzo, has gastado gran parte de tu cosmos en la batalla, además tu armadura está algo destrozada y veremos que tanto puedes aguantar.

\- Lo haré Sísifo.

Ambos entraron y cuando estuvieron en el centro de la casa, ambos se miraron fijamente como esperando quien atacara primero.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Tenma fue el primero en atacar y solo miraba como el Caballero Dorado estaba sin inmutarse y cuando creyó que le iba a dar, este lo atacó al estómago.

\- No creas que soy débil Tenma, si no soy fuerte no debo llamarme a mí mismo Caballero.

\- Y-Ya lo vi – el castaño se puso en forma de combate – pero aun no estoy derrotado, me falta mucho para poder estar con Sasha, derrotándote solo me faltarían 3 Caballeros Dorados más.

\- Incluso si lo haces, dudo que te quede cosmos para enfrentarlos, estás muy débil y aunque seas fuerte y poseas la Armadura Divina, tendrás que sobre esforzarte para lograrlo.

\- No importa, lo lograré, los Caballeros de Athena nunca se dan por vencidos, eso debes saber más que nadie ¿verdad?

\- Así es – Sísifo sonrió, pero luego se puso serio – creo que ya es mucha plática Tenma, veremos cómo demuestras ser el más apto para estar con diosa Athena, así que prepárate.

\- ¡Sí! – Tenma corrió hacia el Caballero Dorado - ¡Recibe esto Sísifo! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

\- ¡No me daré vencido por eso! ¡Flecha de Sagitario! – el Caballero Dorado disparó varias flechas hacia el chico el cual hizo que los meteoros de Pegaso chocaran con las flechas, pero con el rato, notó que el ataque de Sísifo se fue más fuerte y por el momento ganó fuerza y le terminó dando en varios sitios de su cuerpo.

\- ¿C-Como?

\- Deberías rendirte Tenma, o si eres un Caballero de Athena lucha con todo lo que tengas.

\- ¡Eso es lo que haré! – Tenma a pesar de tener múltiples heridas por las flechas doradas, este se levantó con fuerza y continuó sus ataques.

\- ¡Necio! – Sísifo lanzó más sus flechas y Tenma a pesar de que algunas flechas le dieron en el cuerpo, siguió con sus ataques.

\- ¡No me ganarás con eso Sísifo! ¡Cometa Pegaso!

El ataque dio de lleno en el Caballero de Sagitario el cual solo retrocedió un poco por el ataque. Sísifo supo que esto era algo único ya que solo Aiacos de Garuda lo había lastimado tanto. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

\- No lo harás de nuevo Pegaso – Sísifo elevó su cosmos al máximo y sacó su flecha y arco - ¡Mi cosmos al máximo lo evitará!

\- ¡Yo también daré lo mejor de mí! – el cosmos de Tenma se elevó a más no poder, pero no activó la Armadura Divina, esta vez decidió hacerlo normalmente con su Armadura la cual se convirtió en Dorada - ¡Meteoros al máximo!

\- ¡Flecha de Sagitario!

Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza mientras las ondas expansivas se escuchaban en todo el Santuario, las cuales fueron observadas por todos los ahí presentes.

Incluso más abajo estaban Yato y Yuzuriha observando el encuentro desde debajo de las 12 casas.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios es eso? – preguntó el peli negro.

\- Tenma está usando gran parte de su poder, estar en la casa de Sagitario significa que está luchando contra el Caballero Dorado de esa casa y, es más, es conocido por ser el más cercano a la diosa Athena.

\- Tenma la tiene difícil entonces – Yato miró de reojo a la novena casa para luego sonreír y hablar con su típico tono de voz arrogante – que mal que no está con el gran Yato de Unicornio a su lado, sino, sería más fácil combatir a un Caballero Dorado.

\- Sí claro, y morirías en el intento – dijo en broma Yuzuriha haciéndolo sonrojar.

\- ¡Yuzuriha! – el chico estaba sonrojado y solo echó de reojo a la rubia la cual reía un poco. Cabe decir que la chica estaba con máscara, pero el peli negro sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, así que decidió hacer una pequeña venganza – que mala eres, creo que dejaré a ese idiota que pelee, yo iré con Elena.

\- ¿Qué? – la risa de Grulla se trabó y solo miró de reojo al Caballero de Unicornio - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Que dejaré que ese idiota pelee eso.

\- No, después de eso.

\- Te repetí lo mismo antes de que me preguntaras que fue lo que dije.

\- No, repite exactamente lo que dijiste antes de que te preguntara algo.

\- Te dije que dejaría solo al idiota de Tenma para que peleara en la novena casa.

\- No te hagas tonto Yato, repite lo que dijiste antes.

\- Ya Yuzuriha, si vas a jugar con esas cosas mejor me quedo a ver el encuentro de ese idiota.

\- Yato, no es chistoso – aunque Grulla quisiera intentar hacer que el Unicornio confesara, no haría nada ya que este simplemente no haría caso.

**.**

Volviendo a la casa de Sagitario…

Los ataques entre ambos Caballeros estaban chocando entre sí y solo se miraba que alguien saldría lastimado en caso de no terminarse la batalla.

Tenma sabía lo fuerte que era Sísifo. Supo que había luchado contra Aiacos de Garuda el cual era considerado como el juez del Inframundo más fuerte y, aun así, logró vencerlo con todo su esfuerzo y también logró despertar el octavo sentido lo que le daba más ventaja al luchar.

Aunque Tenma no se quedaba atrás, la única razón por la que luchaba era porque quería estar con su diosa y solo estar a su lado, eso lo motivaba cada que vez que luchaba y sin querer, activaría de nuevo su Armadura Divina, pero sabía que esto lo dejaría sin cosmos ya que se consumía mucho, así que declinó hacer esto. Sin más, sintió un impulso grande en su pecho y mientras realizaba los Meteoros de Pegaso, solo creó de alguna manera una flecha con la cual apuntó a Sísifo y este no se dio cuenta y solo sintió una fuerte punzada en su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Una flecha dorada?

\- ¡Cometa de Pegaso! – Tenma aprovechó esa distracción y atacó con su mejor ataque al Caballero Dorado y este poco pudo hacer para detener el ataque del castaño, el cual fue tan potente que logró destruirle un ala a la Armadura de Sagitario.

Cuando terminó, ambos se miraron y Tenma notó como el peli naranja estaba en el suelo y con la flecha dorada en el hombro.

\- ¿S-Sísifo?

\- Eso fue increíble – el Caballero Dorado se levantó y solo se quitó la flecha que tenía incrustada en el hombro – realmente no me equivoqué al considerarte digno sucesor de mi Armadura.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Pudiste escoger otro sucesor que no fuera yo.

\- No, eso no es así – respondió – discutimos la situación y la señorita Athena no paraba de decir que la mejor opción eras tú Pegaso.

\- ¿Sasha decía eso?

\- Sí, no paraba de mencionar que eras la mejor opción para obtener la Armadura de Sagitario, así que quisimos ver si aceptabas, aunque nos llevamos una gran impresión cuando rechazabas la oferta y declinabas la opción de dejar de ser Caballero.

\- No quería que Sasha sufriera por mi amor por ella, es más, pensé que sería una buena idea, pero creo que no fue así.

\- Luego hablaremos sobre eso, creo que por el momento me gustaría que pensases también lo de la Armadura Dorada, es una oportunidad única en la vida.

\- Sí, lo haré – Tenma comenzó a caminar por la casa de Sagitario - ¿puedo pasar verdad?

\- Sí, adelante – Sísifo se hizo a un lado y dejó que el castaño siguiera su camino pasando por la novena casa. Mientras se iba, el peli naranja solo observó como el chico se alejaba y este esbozaba una sonrisa – honestamente, es un sucesor muy dotado, logró hacer si querer una flecha dorada y lastimarme… es todo un ícono.

**.**

Tenma solo caminaba algo adolorido por el efecto de las flechas de Sagitario los cuales eran muy dolorosos y solo pensaba que el siguiente Caballero fuera más débil, pero luego reaccionó cuando escuchó una voz.

\- ¿A poco llegaste hasta aquí Pegaso? – la voz fría de la persona que le hablaba le hizo saber quién era.

\- ¿Cid? – la mirada del castaño le mostró al peli negro Caballero de Capricornio siempre con su actitud seria.

\- El mismo, tiempo sin vernos.

\- Sí, me alegra verte de nuevo Cid.

\- Me alegra decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero hoy no estamos aquí para hablar, tengo un deber que cumplir como Caballero.

\- Lo sé, y si he de combatir contra ti, lo haré con muchas ganas y superaré tu Excalibur.

\- Esa actitud me gusta, así que por el momento lucharé contra quien fue un gran compañero y ahora es un rival.

\- ¿Tu espada está lo suficientemente afiliada?

\- Eso lo veremos.

Cid y Tenma se miraban desafiantes ya que sería una batalla entre antiguos compañeros de combate y que ahora eran rivales a más no poder.

La batalla en la casa de Capricornio comenzaría.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Cae ante el poderoso ataque de mi hoja sagrada.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Como Tenma es del signo de Sagitario, aun así, es alguien que no se rinde ni ante uno de los más fuertes como es Sísifo y ahora toca el mejor amigo de este, el Cid. Ojalá la espada se le inserte en el… eso sonó gay XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Hola amigo, pues mira que Sísifo no se anduvo con rodeos, pero igual cayó derrotado ante el poder de Pegaso y si, se mamó Yato y Yuzuriha lo persigue, a ver que no lo maten XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenma de Pegaso logró vencer a Sísifo de Sagitario en el noveno templo del Zodiaco y con eso avanzó al siguiente templo el cual le pertenecía a alguien que era familiar para él.

El guardián de esta casa era aquel que en su brazo derecho estaba la más poderosa de todas las espadas, el inigualable El Cid de Capricornio.

\- ¿A poco llegaste hasta aquí Pegaso? – la voz fría de la persona que le hablaba le hizo saber que definitivamente era el mismo que había conocido hace varios años.

\- ¿Cid? – la mirada del castaño le mostró al peli negro Caballero de Capricornio siempre con su actitud seria.

\- El mismo, tiempo sin vernos.

\- Sí, me alegra verte de nuevo Cid.

\- Me alegra decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero hoy no estamos aquí para hablar, tengo un deber que cumplir como Caballero.

\- Lo sé, y si he de combatir contra ti, lo haré con muchas ganas y superaré tu Excalibur.

\- Esa actitud me gusta, así que por el momento lucharé contra quien fue un gran compañero y ahora es un rival.

\- ¿Tu espada está lo suficientemente afiliada?

\- Eso lo veremos.

Ambos ingresaron al templo. Tenma sabía que Cid era lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle frente a varios dioses, así se demostró cuando en la Guerra Santa logró vencer a costa de su vida a 4 dioses menores.

Lo único que debía temer era su temible Excalibur.

\- ¿Listo Pegaso?

\- Más que listo – aunque Tenma se veía fuerte en el exterior, realmente le estaba afectando mucho las heridas que le habían ocasionado sus batallas con los demás Caballeros.

\- No me mientas Pegaso, aunque tu rostro dice que estás listo, sé que por dentro estás sufriendo por el dolor de las batallas contra los demás Dorados.

\- ¿Qué? – el castaño no podía creer que el Cid pudiera saber semejante cosa, es más, se preguntaba cómo lo sabía.

\- ¿Aun lucharás en ese estado?

\- Claro que sí – Tenma sacudió su cabeza – tú me enseñaste algo, puedo estar con el cuerpo destrozado, con partes de mi cuerpo fuera de este, pero aun así… si tengo fortaleza y mi cosmos en mi cuerpo… ¡Puedo luchar contra cualquier oponente!

\- Es la actitud que me gusta – sonrió el español y solo preparó su brazo derecho – entonces hazme saber que no te estás retractando de tus palabras, Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Sí! – ambos estaban esperando quien diera el primer golpe, aunque justo cuando Tenma preparaba sus Meteoros de Pegaso, sintió como un fuerte dolor atravesaba su costado derecho del abdomen, aunque no era mortal, aun así, lo hizo sangrar - ¿Q-Que fue eso?

\- Fuiste muy lento, ni siquiera viste el poder de mi espada pasar por tu costado derecho.

\- ¿Cuándo? – el chico se revisó el costado derecho y solo sintió como algo de sangre salía de su herida.

\- Estuviste muy atento al ver como movía mi brazo, pero no te fijaste cuando lo lancé.

\- P-Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno, mi espada es muy rápida que cuesta ver a donde va, pero si puedes detenerla, entonces sabrás que has podido ver el rumbo de esta.

\- No importa como lo haga, pero juro que lo haré – el castaño se puso serio y solo preparó su mejor ataque - ¡Cid, recibe esto! ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

\- No me hará daño eso – el Caballero de Capricornio logró darle con su espada a los meteoros de Pegaso los cuales solo se desintegraron.

\- ¡Cometa Pegaso! – Tenma lanzó sin más el ataque más fuerte, pero este iba con más potencia que incluso le costó un poco al Cid contarlo con su espada.

\- Vaya que fue fuerte ese ataque, pero sé que no me decepcionarías por eso.

\- Así es, al final de todo, tengo que ir con todo si quiero estar con Sasha.

\- El hecho de que luches por el cariño de la diosa Athena es algo que nunca me esperé de ti, es más, no pensé que tuvieras ese tipo de sentimientos por ella.

\- Lo he dicho mil veces, Sasha se ganó mi corazón sin más, aunque este sentimiento esté prohibido para ustedes, es para mí algo genial.

\- Dejemos las palabras a un lado, sigamos con la batalla, la cual mostrará quien es más fuerte para seguir y recuerda Pegaso, si tú quieres hacer realidad un sueño, debes luchar por él con todas tus fuerzas y más cuando tu cosmos se eleva al infinito.

\- Sí, gracias por el consejo Cid – sonrió el chico para luego ponerse serio – vamos a continuar Cid y esta vez iré con todo para lograr derrotarte.

\- Bien, pero no te la dejaré fácil – sin más, el Caballero de Capricornio se lanzó hacia el castaño el cual esquivaba a gran velocidad los ataques del peli negro.

\- Bien, lo estoy entendiendo – decía Tenma mientras esquivaba rápidamente los espadazos del Cid.

\- Veo que estás logrando esquivar mis ataques, pero eso no es suficiente – sin más, el Caballero de la décima casa lanzó más rápido sus espadazos, los cuales lograron ser esquivados en parte por Tenma, pero este notó como algunos filos de la espada rasgaban parte de su piel.

\- ¡Maldición! – Pegaso logró detenerse un momento a recuperar el aliento, pero la sangre no dejaba de brotar de sus heridas causadas por la espada del Cid – así que esto es el poder de la Excalibur.

\- Aun no llamo así a mi espada, aunque sé que está lo suficientemente afilada como para llevar ese nombre, no me referiré a ella con ese nombre.

\- Bueno, creo que al final solo es la espada más filosa del mundo.

\- Mi espada puede cortar lo que sea y creo que deberás tener cuidado cuando lance algún ataque como este – sin previo aviso, el Cid lanzó una ráfaga de aire la cual fue a dar cerca del brazo de Tenma, pero este logró esquivarla por poco.

\- Estuvo cerca – dijo el castaño.

\- Veo que puedes ver como lancé la espada, pero no importa, al final de todo tendrás que elevar más tu cosmos para evitar que te haga daño.

\- No importa si mis brazos son destrozados por su espada Cid, la detendré.

\- ¡Eso quiero verlo! – El Caballero de Capricornio logró darle varios espadazos los cuales fueron muy bien esquivados por el Caballero de Bronce, aunque esto no lo dejó exento de recibir varios cortes en todo su cuerpo, los cuales derramaban más sangre que nunca.

\- Maldición – aunque la mirada se le ponía borrosa por la falta de sangre, eso no impedía que el chico se mantuviera en pie.

\- Tienes agallas Pegaso, pero eso no te indica que me ganarás en este duelo, al final de todo, soy el Caballero de la décima casa.

\- Eso lo veremos Cid – Tenma alistó su cosmos, pero estaba muy agotado como para activar de nuevo la Armadura Divina, por lo que solo se dedicó a prepararse para cualquier ataque que le llegara.

\- ¡Siente el poder de mi espada! – el Dorado se lanzó hacia el Pegaso, pero este solo se miraba calmado.

\- ¡Lo detendré a como dé! – Tenma usó su cosmos poniéndolo todo en sus manos y este solo se manifestó en el poder divino que poseía la Armadura de Pegaso, pero solo se expresó en sus manos y sin más, detuvo la espada del Cid.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el peli negro se puso muy sorprendido cuando notó como el castaño detuvo su espada usando sus manos como si fuera una funda.

\- No dejaré que ni siquiera la espada más filosa me detenga – Tenma estaba muy decidido a no dejarse ganar y con un movimiento increíble, logró darle vueltas al asunto. El Caballero de Pegaso logró darle un buen derechazo en el estómago al Cid, el cual salió volando y en un instante, la Armadura de Tenma logró cambiar a la Divina.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Pegaso?

\- Es suficiente de combate Cid, pero luchar por mi amada Sasha, algo que ningún Caballero Dorado logrará quitarme.

\- Pegaso – antes de que cayera al suelo, el Cid sonrió, cosa extraña en él, pero logró demostrar que Tenma era un digno oponente – realmente superaste mis expectativas.

\- ¡Cometa de Pegaso! – el ataque del castaño dio de lleno en el Caballero Dorado el cual cayó fulminado por el cometa Pegaso de Tenma.

Cuando todo terminó, el Caballero de la décima casa estaba en el suelo algo derrotado, aunque Tenma perdía el estado divino, aun así, estaba alerta.

\- ¿Estás bien Cid?

\- Sí, aunque debo decir que has ganado solo por esta vez – río un poco el Caballero de Capricornio.

\- ¿Te estás riendo?

\- Sí, aunque eso no lo hago normalmente ya que las cosas son muchas, pero por el momento solo me queda decir que los has logrado.

\- ¿Qué dices Cid? – el castaño solo pensó en una posibilidad – me quieres decir que…

\- Sí, has logrado vencerme, aunque me impresionó que pudieras detener mi espada con tus manos desnudas.

\- Solo concentré mi cosmos en mis manos y me imaginé una especie de funda que pudiera detener tu espada.

\- Vaya, no pensé que pudieras detener mi poder solo con eso, pero dejémonos de hablar, que tienes una misión que cumplir ¿no?

\- Sí – el castaño ayudó al Dorado a levantarse – gracias Cid, ahora debo vencer a los dos últimos.

\- Hagas lo que hagas, lucha por lo que creas que es verdad – fue lo único que dijo el español antes de dejar pasar al castaño el cual, sin dudarlo, cruzó el décimo templo y solo enfocó su mirada en los dos últimos templos.

\- Bien, solo queda Acuario y Piscis, me pregunto cómo serán los últimos dos Caballeros – pero cuando iba subiendo, sintió un dolor inmenso en el cuerpo y por un momento la vista se le volvió a nublar, pero se recompuso – maldición, creo que las batallas me han afectado.

**.**

**.**

**Cotninuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sleeping sun.**

.

_**camilo navas. **__Aunque el Cid fue difícil, ahora solo le quedan dos casas y conociéndolos, no será nada fácil. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La actitud fría del Cid es lo que me gusta de él, ese tipo es mi puto amo. Ahora a Tenma le toca enfrentar al tipo más frio del Santuario, a ver cómo le va. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**ChrisTM. **__Gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que te gustara el fic. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenma logó vencer al Cid de Capricornio en una batalla reñida, lo cual le permitió avanzar a la siguiente y penúltima casa del Santuario que era la onceava, Acuario. Aunque había un problema grande en el Pegaso.

En sus respectivas batallas por las 12 casas, sufrió muchos golpes especiales de parte de los Caballeros Dorados que lo debilitaron a tal punto que había perdido mucha sangre, tanto que le costaba un poco caminar, teniendo que tomarse de las paredes.

\- ¿Seré capaz de vencer a los últimos dos Caballeros Dorados del Santuario? – se decía para sí mismo Tenma el cual parecía que en cualquier momento caería víctima del desangrado, aun así, se mantuvo en pie – esto no es nada, al fin de todo solo es sangre, mi cosmos me ayudará.

Tenma estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre, aun así, siguió adelante hacia el Templo, en el cual, ya estaba el guardián de este esperando.

**.**

En la Villa de Athena…

Sasha y Alone podían ver de lejos el templo de Acuario en el que Tenma estaba por llegar. Sasha no podía evitar sentir una enorme preocupación por su amado castaño, el cual a esta altura posiblemente estaría muy débil.

\- ¿Sasha? – Alone veía a su hermana bastante preocupada.

\- Hermano, por favor, dime que Tenma estará bien, que él logrará llegar hasta aquí y vendrá por mí.

\- Claro que sí hermana, sabes bien que Tenma no es de lo que se rinden fácilmente, así que él llegará aquí en poco tiempo.

\- Eso espero – la peli lila bajó la mirada – ya solo quedan dos templos que son Acuario y Piscis.

\- ¿Y son fuertes los Caballeros que resguardan esos templos?

\- En el templo de Acuario está Degel, él es un guerrero poderoso que fue capaz de luchar contra Poseidón.

\- ¡¿Poseidón?! ¿Te refieres al dios del mar?

\- Sí, y en el último templo que es Piscis, está resguardado por Albafíca, que es uno de mis guerreros más mortíferos que existe.

\- Creo que escuché hablar de él, ¿no fue el que luchó contra Minos de Grifo?

\- Sí, aunque dio su vida en el proceso, sé que dio lo mejor de sí.

\- En tu opinión como diosa, ¿crees que Tenma lo logre? – Alone miró a la peli lila la cual solo sonrió un poco triste.

\- Tenma luchará, nunca se dio por vencido aun cuando la situación lo daba, si pudo ayudarnos a librar la conquista de Hades, siento que él podrá con esto y estará conmigo.

\- Eso deseo, ya quiero ver a mi cuñado.

**.**

Tenma finalmente llegó al onceavo Templo del Santuario en el que se encontró a un peli verde vistiendo una Armadura Dorada y este tenía un libro en una mano.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres tú?

\- Veo que has llegado tan lejos gracias a tu intratable sentido de la justicia y el amor Caballero de Pegaso, pero siento que no pasarás de aquí.

\- Eres el Caballero de esta casa ¿verdad?

\- Así es Pegaso – el peli verde cerró su libro y acomodó un poco sus lentes – soy Degel, Caballero Dorado de Acuario y guardián de este templo.

\- ¿Degel… de Acuario?

\- Sí y te diré una cosa, no tengo intenciones de luchar innecesariamente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el castaño quedó mirándolo fijamente - ¿Cómo que luchar innecesariamente?

\- Por tus heridas es obvio que estás hecho polvo y no posees el suficiente cosmos para seguir luchando y más contra un Caballero Dorado.

\- Tonterías – en ese, el castaño sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho - ¡Mierda!

\- ¿Lo ves? Tantas batallas te han dejado débil Pegaso.

\- Es mentira, aun puedo luchar.

\- Bien, si insistes – Degel de la nada y sin soltar su libro, se quitó los lentes y sin más, activó su cosmos - ¡Pared de hielo!

\- ¿Eh? – Tenma notó cuando el Caballero de Acuario ponía una enorme barrera de hielo en el que era imposible entrar al Templo - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Si tanto deseas seguir adelante, derrite este muro de hielo con tu cosmos.

\- Vamos, es solo un muro de hielo, no es nada para mí – el castaño cargó cosmos en sus puños y preparó su ataque final - ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!

Los meteoros llegaron a la pared de hielo creada por Degel, pero por increíble que pareciera, estos no tuvieron ningún efecto.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué mis meteoros de Pegaso no tuvieron efecto en él?

\- Pegaso, tal vez no lo sepas ya que nunca nos conocimos, pero mi hielo es tan frio que ni siquiera los Caballeros Dorados podrían derretirlo, así que creo que este es el final para ti.

\- Claro que no – sonrió el chico, aunque en ese momento también soltó un pequeño escupitajo el cual contenía algo de sangre - ¿Qué?

\- Tal y como dije, tus antiguos combates te han dejado el cuerpo débil, aunque seas un Caballero que esté a la par de los Caballeros Dorados, aun así, eres un simple Caballero de bronce, así que deberías renunciar.

\- ¡Claro que no renunciaré! Puedo luchar aun, no estoy nada herido.

\- Tu boca dice eso, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – Tenma siguió lanzando sus ataques al Caballero de Acuario, pero no dejaba pasar ninguno, los ataques ahora rebotaban y se le regresaban a Tenma el cual estaba perdido pensando en que debía hacer.

\- Pegaso, hasta cuando entenderás que no puedes romper ese muro de hielo con el cosmos débil que te cargas, estás muy debilitado por tus batallas, más eso la pérdida de sangre te dejó inservible Pegaso.

\- No digas eso Degel, a-aun puedo pelear, no creas que un simple muro de hielo me detendrá.

\- ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

\- ¡Cometa de Pegaso! – el chico fue envuelto en un aura blanca, pero sin llegar a sufrir alguna transformación en su Armadura.

El ataque de Tenma dio directo en el muro, pero este seguía insistiendo en que podría destruir la pared creada por el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Por qué Pegaso sigue insistiendo en que podrá hacer algo? Se supone que su cuerpo está débil, aun así, no creo que deba confiarme, por algo es el Caballero más potente y peligroso – Acuario sonrió – pues tendré que responder a ese sentimiento.

\- ¡Adelante Cometa de Pegaso! – Tenma estaba elevando su cosmos aún más, incluso la pared de hielo se estaba quebrando un poco.

\- Tal parece que ha logrado romper un poco mi hielo, pero igual creo que de nada servirá – Degel aumentó más la resistencia de su pared de hielo y veía como esta seguía retrocediendo - ¿Qué demonios?

\- ¡Vamos! – el grito del castaño hizo que su cosmos llegara a un nivel más alto y transformó su Armadura a un nivel más elevado y despertó la Armadura Divina de Pegaso y eso hizo añicos el hielo de Degel.

\- ¿Qué? – el Caballero de Acuario se miraba impresionado viendo como Tenma había despertado el estado divino y también la hazaña de haber destrozado su muro de hielo.

\- Deberías saber que yo no renuncio Degel, más cuando Sasha está en juego, no, mi amor por ella está en juego, por el momento, solo quiero terminar esta lucha para estar con ella.

\- Pues miro que tienes bien establecidos tus métodos Pegaso, aun así, no termino de luchar.

\- Lo sé – el castaño se puso en guardia – yo tampoco he terminado esta lucha, derrotándote, solo faltará una casa terminaré.

\- Pegaso – Degel observó fijamente la mirada de Tenma y notó la determinación de este y sabía que luchaba por el bien de su amada, aunque esta fuera su diosa, eso no evitaba que fuera una mujer reencarnada en humana.

\- ¡Meteros de Pegaso! – con todo y Armadura Divina, el castaño se fue directo a luchar contra Degel el cual usó sus técnicas más poderosas de hielo, haciendo casi una pelea pareja ya que Tenma estaba débil.

\- ¡Ejecución de Aurora! – el Caballero de cabello verde contraatacó con su técnica por excelencia la cual al chocar ambas enviaban rayos de hielo por varias zonas del santuario.

**.**

\- ¡Mira eso! – los soldados y aprendices que miraban el encuentro desde la parte baja de las 12 casas estaban impresionados por tal espectáculo que se veía desde la casa de Acuario.

\- El Caballero Pegaso debe estar una guerra dura a los Caballeros Dorados.

\- Eso sí, porque que haya llegado tan lejos es algo impresionante.

\- Por algo es el Caballero que llegó a vencer al propio Hades, así que creo que este es obstáculo era algo fácil para él.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Que me caiga un rayo de hielo si miento! – dijo el soldado el cual, sin previo aviso, un rayo de hielo proveniente del templo de Acuario cayó sobre él congelando en un ataúd de hielo.

\- Bueno, eso confirma que a lo mejor el Caballero de Pegaso la está pasando mal.

**.**

El choque de poderes seguía entre los dos Caballeros, cosa que dejaba mucha impresión ya que Tenma estaba rompiendo todos los limites, sabiendo que estaba muy débil para continuar luchando a ese nivel, ante todo, Tenma lograba hacer retroceder a Degel.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué mi Ejecución de Aurora está siendo contrarrestado? – el peli verde sentía como su poder era retrocedido por el ataque de Tenma.

\- ¡No quiero estar sin Sasha, ella es mi todo junto con Alone! ¡No dejaré que nadie me evite estar con ella! – el cosmos de Tenma comenzó a arder tan fuerte que incluso se podía decir que una gran llama envolvió su cuerpo y empezó a derretir el hielo frio de Degel.

\- I-Increíble, es incluso igual de fuerte que cuando enfrenté a Poseidón.

\- ¡Meteoros de Pegaso! – finalmente, el castaño logró superar al de Caballero de Acuario y finalmente, el ataque del Caballero de bronce logró golpearlo con fuerza hasta hacerlo caer al suelo con parte de su Armadura Dorada rota.

Degel estaba en el piso y eso lo veía al techo atónito.

\- ¿Degel? – aunque estuviera débil, Tenma llegó donde estaba el francés y solo miró como este estaba mirando al cielo.

\- Es increíble tu poder Pegaso, mi hielo solo fue vencido por el dios Poseidón cuando luché contra él, de ahí, nunca había sido dañado de ese modo – Degel se levantó – que fuerte eres.

\- Solo lo necesario – respondió el chico, pero por alguna razón, su estado divino no desaparecía.

\- Incluso tu Armadura Divina está contigo a todo rato, aun así, creo que tendrás que luchar con todo lo que te quede de energía, tu estado físico es lamentable – hablaba el peli verde refiriéndose a que Tenma estaba muy cansado.

\- No importa, si Sasha está esperando por mí, iré con ella.

\- Entonces ve Pegaso, ve con ella – aunque Degel fuera alguien frio, aun así, solo quería lo mejor para su diosa, así que, si ella quería estar con Pegaso, lo estaría él también.

\- Degel… gracias – el castaño aun con la Armadura Divina se fue afuera del templo de Acuario mientras que iba a toda velocidad a la casa de Piscis.

_Sasha… ya estoy cerca._

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
